You're my everything
by princessgreys1
Summary: Couldn't upload on my old account so had to make a new one this is a A/U Meredith and Addison pairing because I love them together :) Same story-line but ive tried to make all my chapters better :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys couldn't get on my old account so this is my new one I've tried to amend my chapters so hope everyone likes it Much love :)**

* * *

Today is the day, the day everything changes. Its 5 am in Seattle and Meredith Grey is fast asleep until the ringing of her cell phone and the blaring of her alarm clock wakes her she rolls over and knocks the alarm clock on the floor and answers her phone "Hello" she groans.

The man on the end of the phone speaks "Get up, dad is on the war path and you're LATE" he shouts.

"I'm up; I'm up "she replies. Meredith hangs the phone up and drags herself out of bed and walks into the bathroom and turns the shower on. Standing under the warm spray for ten minutes she realises it's time to get out and get dressed.

6:30am rolls around and Meredith Grey enters Seattle Grace hospital and hurry's to the intern's locker room trying to dodge the man walking towards her and succeeds but bumps into the other man she was trying to escape from. "There you are Meredith, I've been looking all over for you how about we go to my office and discuss why you were late this morning" he says.

"Fine" Meredith mumbles before following the older man to his office. She looks at the posh leather couch before sitting down on it "Is this new?" she asks.

The older man stared at Meredith "No changing the subject Madame!" he warned "So are you going to explain why you were late or am I going to have to become a mind reader?"He asked. The older man glared at Meredith but she didn't reply so he answered the question himself "HANGOVER IM GUESSING" he shouted"

Meredith looked down at her feet and sighed "Dad I have a headache please don't shout."

"JUST GET OUT OF MY SITE" he yelled. "I WILL DEAL WITH YOU WHEN YOU ARE LESS HUNGOVER"

Meredith walked back to the locker room and changed into her scrubs and went to find her resident. Meredith walked to the end of the corridor and found four interns that were waiting for the Nazi as well. There was fiercely competitive Stanford grad Christina Yang, former fashion model Isobel "Izzie" Stevens, naive George O'Malley and Alex Karev who seemed like a pompous jerk. Meredith met these four interns at last night's Intern mixer she immediately hit it off with Christina and Izzie she didn't really like Alex and hoped she warmed up to George.

Christina looked down the corridor and seen a short woman that was walking towards them with a stern look on her face "That's the Nazi, I thought the Nazi would be a man" Christina asked.

Meredith looked towards the short woman and couldn't believe that this was the resident that they had all been warned to look out for "I thought the Nazi would be...the Nazi" Meredith replied.

"Maybe it's professional jealousy. Maybe she's brilliant and they call her a Nazi because they're jealous. Maybe she's nice" Izzie acknowledged as she walked towards the short woman "Hi I'm Isobel Stevens but everyone calls me Izzie" she smiled.

The shorter woman looked at Izzie smiling face and then looked at the four other interns "I have five rules. Memorize them. Rule 1: Don't bother sucking up. I already hate you. That's not going to change." Bailey pointed at the nurse's desk "Trauma protocol, phone lists, pagers. Nurses will page you. You answer every page at a run. A run, that's rule 2. Your first shift starts now and last 48 hours. You're interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain. Run labs, write orders, work every second and night until you drop and don't complain." Bailey and the interns continued their tour of the hospital ending at the on call rooms Bailey opened the door "On call rooms, attending hog them; sleep when you can, where you can. Which brings me to rule 3: If I'm sleeping don't wake me unless your patient is actually dying. Rule 4: The dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only would you have killed someone, you would have waked me for no good reason. Are we clear?" Bailey asked.

All five interns started at Bailey with confused looks "You said 5 rules that was only 4?" Meredith questioned.

Bailey's pager went off "Rule 5 when I move you move" All five interns followed Bailey to the pit. Bailey walked over to the ambulance bay and awaited the incoming trauma. "Karev you can run labs, Stevens you can do recitals, O'Malley Doctor Sheppard needs an intern. Yang and Grey you can work with me on the incoming trauma" Bailey ordered.

By the time lunch had rolled around Meredith had already worked 8 hours and wasn't even half way through her first 48hour shift. She walked down to the tunnels where the rest of the interns were having their lunch. Christina, Izzie, Alex and George were all sat chatting about the cases they had today.

Meredith slumped down next to Christina and robbed some of her fries. "God Mer why didn't you just get your own instead of robbing mine?" Christina asked

Meredith pinched another handful of fries "Because I didn't want my own I'm not really hungry" she replied. Just as Meredith was about to tuck into the fries her phone began to play I'm sexy and I know it. The smile that came across Meredith's face was huge and didn't go unnoticed by the other interns.

"Who got you all happy?"Alex asked.

"None of your business" Meredith replied whilst answering the phone. "Hey baby I've missed hearing your voice" she sighed.

The voice on the end of the phone replied "I've missed hearing your voice to beautiful, how's your first day going, killed anyone yet?"

Meredith started laughing and slowly started to walk away from her friends" Hey don't be mean I'm not that bad. My day is going great well after my run in with dad"

The voice on the phone started giggling "Hung over baby; did you hit the tequila a little too hard?"

Meredith sighed "Yeah I did and I regret it so much I wish you was here to take care of me though"

"Shit Mer my pager is going off its 911 I got to go love you and I'll call you later" and with that the phone went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N New chapter people hope its okay :)**

* * *

Meredith climbed into bed after her first shift as an intern and could barely keep her eyes open. Just as she was about to close her eyes and let sleep take over, her phone started to ring. The ringtone she loved so much was music to her ears and she let out a weak smile and picked up the phone.

"Hey baby, just thought I would ring you to say goodnight" the voice whispered.

Meredith rolled over to the right side of the bed, the side that should be occupied by the person on the end of the phone."Night baby" Meredith moaned

"I'm guessing your tired, want me to sing to you until you fall asleep?" the voice asked.

"Yes please I would like that" Meredith mumbled trying her hardest to stay awake.

The voice on the end of the phone started to hum "A fire burns Water comes, You cool me down When I'm cold inside, You are warm and bright You know you are so good for me With your child's eyes You are more than you seem You see into space I see in your face The places you've been The things you have learned they sit with you so beautifully" the voice continued to sing until they knew Meredith was sound asleep. "Night my baby, I love you loads, sweet dreams".

The next day Meredith woke up feeling very refreshed and all ready for walked downstairs in her ratty Dartmouth t-shirt she loved to wear and a pair of red lacy panties. She walked over to the coffee machine and made herself a hot cup of coffee then stuck some bread in the toaster before walking outside to collect the newspaper.

Just as she bent down to pick the paper up she noticed somebody had stood on it."As much as it's my dream to see a half naked girl walking around outside I would much rather it not be my sister" Mark said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her inside.

Meredith started hitting him with the newspaper and calling him names."Hey, Hey, Hey little sis I've come to give you some good news not to be bullied" he stated

Meredith walked towards the kitchen and popped up her toast and walked over the fridge to get some butter and marmite "Go on then, enlighten me "she said.

Mark walked over to Meredith and grabbed a piece of toast out of her hands "You have been given the day off and you are coming out with me "Mark says "so go and get dressed and I'll wait for you in the car"

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHERE WE ARE GOING" she shouted and punched him in his arm.

Twenty minutes later Meredith dragged herself to Marks car. "God sis you could of made an effort you look like you have been dragged through a hedge backwards" Mark said stunned.

Meredith stood there in sweatpants her Dartmouth t-shirt and sneakers with her hair on the top of her head. "I don't know where I'm going so I can't dress for it" she stated. Meredith and Mark drove the 20 miles down the road in complete silence until Meredith realised where they were going."MARK I TOLD YOU I WERENT GOING SO WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE ME THERE" she screamed.

Mark looked over to his sister and gave her a weak smile "Mer it's her birthday we have to go because dad can't make it, we will be in and out I promise" he pleaded

"Fine but just remember I hate you" Meredith snapped. Meredith pulled out her phone and rung the one person she needed to talk to. "Hey are you busy?" she asked.

"I'm never busy for you what's up?"The voice cooed.

"Mark is making me go and see mum and I really don't want to because I know what she is going to be like" Meredith sobbed

"I know baby but it will be fine just go in see her and come straight out I promise you it won't be as bad as you think it will be" they reasoned.

Meredith says goodbye to the person on the phone and hangs up. "Mark if she gets out of hand I'm coming back to the car okay?"Meredith warns. Meredith and Mark arrive at their destination; Mark goes to the trunk of the car and gets out the flowers, chocolates and card he had brought for his mother.

He takes Meredith's hand and leads her into the nursing home where their mother is currently living. The siblings walk up the long corridor and up the stairs to their mother's bedroom. Mark knocks on the door and opens it to find Ellis Grey sat on her bed reading a medical journal. "Happy Birthday mum" Mark says as he kisses Ellis on the cheek and hands her the flowers and chocolates.

Ellis takes the presents off her son "Oh mark you shouldn't have today isn't anything special" Ellis says confused.

"Mum it's your birthday" Meredith states. She leans down to give her mother a kiss on the forehead then walks over to get a vase for the flowers.

"MARK WHY IS SHE HERE YOU KNOW I DONT LIKE TO SEE HER WHILST IM BUSY AT WORK,TAKE HER BACK TO YOUR FATHER" Ellis begins to shout "SHE IS A SILLY LITTLE CHILD AND I DONT WANT HER HERE".

Meredith grabbed the keys off the side and ran to the car tears streaming down her face. She sat in the car for twenty minutes wondering what she had ever done to make her mother hate her so much. Mark said goodbye to their mother and started walking towards the car before he got there he pulled out his cell and sent a text to the one person he knew Meredith would need right now. Mark climbed into the car and gave his sister a hug and kissed her forehead. "Mer you know she didn't mean it she's just having a bad day" Mark claimed

"Every day is a bad day for her when it comes to me mark" Meredith replied "Just take me home please, I just want to have a bath and go to bed". Meredith put her head against the window and closed her eyes hoping she would fall asleep.

"No we are going for food and then you can go home and I'm not taking no for an answer "Mark protested.

"Fine" huffed Meredith "but I'm picking where we go"

An hour later Meredith and Mark turned up at Meredith's favourite Italian restaurant. The blonde haired, blue eyed waitress walked over to the pair and asked what they wanted and she noticed Meredith. "OMG Meredith is that you "the waitress shrieked

"Diane it's been years how have you been "Meredith asked pulling the waitress into a hug.

"I'm very good thank you" Diane replied. Diane showed Mark and Meredith to a table "So what can I get you both" Diane asked."Actually let me see if I can remember do you still eat a Large Texas BBQ Pizza with Garlic bread and a big glass of coke"

Meredith giggled "I can't believe you remembered Mark can just share with me" Diane walked away to the kitchen and Meredith couldn't help but check her out "Damn she still got an amazing arse" Meredith stated.

"So what's the deal with Blondie" Mark questioned. "She is hot; please tell me you got to bang her"

Meredith went bright red before whispering "We used to be a thing a very long time ago and now drop it".

Ten minutes later and Diane brought out their food "Enjoy." After finishing up their food Meredith and Mark paid the bill and made their way to the car.

Diane chased Meredith and grabbed her hand before scribbling her number down on it "Give me a call if you want to catch up "before winking then walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N A long smut filled chapter hope you all like it R/R**

* * *

After Mark dropped her off, Meredith decided she was going to take a bath and go straight to bed she was mentally drained and just needed some sleep. As Meredith walked through her front door she felt like something was off, she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked around the hallway and noticed there were rose petals and candles on the floor in a path towards the kitchen.

Meredith had no idea what she was going to find but she knew if she didn't head towards the kitchen she would never know. She walked towards the kitchen and seen a red headed figure sat on the kitchen counter completely naked. Meredith's jaw nearly dropped to the floor "OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" she shrieked.

The woman on the counter crossed her legs and smirked "Pick your jaw off the floor and come and give your wife a kiss" she demanded.

"Addie what are you doing here believe me I'm very happy to see you especially naked on my kitchen counter" Meredith replied as she slowly walked towards her wife.

"Mark said you might need cheering up so I got on the first plane and came out here to surprise you, so for the second time are you going to give your wife a kiss" Addison asked. Meredith run her hands through Addison's long red locks and pulled her in for a very passionate kiss. Addison bit Meredith's bottom lip and pulled it away with a pop. "Meredith I've missed you so much" Addison breathed out.

Meredith whispered in Addison's ear "Take me upstairs Addie and make love to me." Goosebumps ran all over Addison's body as she heard how much her wife needed her. Addison grabbed hold of Meredith's hand and led her upstairs. Meredith's bedroom was covered in candles and rose petals just like downstairs. "Addie this is beautiful" Meredith breathed out.

"A beautiful setting for a beautiful woman" Addison replied. Addison walked Meredith backwards to the bed and pushed her down onto it. Addison climbed onto Meredith and straddled her wife.

"Oh Addie, you have no idea how long I've wanted this, I've missed you so much" Meredith moaned. Addison pulled off Meredith's shirt and got rid of her bra before moving her head down to Meredith's very erect nipples. Addison started to suck on the right nipple before starting on the left."Oh Addie" Meredith breathes out "Addie you know what I need please don't make me wait" Meredith begs

"I love it when you beg me Mer but all good things come to those who wait. Addison purrs. Addison begins kissing her way down to Meredith's belly button, her tongue circling its edge. Meredith's breathing started to get deeper and she tried to push Addison's head down to where she needed it. "I don't think so Meredith I have missed touching you for so long I am not rushing this" Addison teased.

Addison starting running her fingers over the waistband of Meredith's jeans before undoing the zipper with her teeth."Oh god Addie please" Meredith begged as she bucked her hips towards Addison's face. Addison held Meredith's hips down with her left arm whilst pulling Meredith's jeans off with her right.

Once Meredith's jeans were all the way off Addison moaned at Meredith's scent "MMM I've missed that smell" She looks down at Meredith's panties to see how wet they were. "Wow Mer they are ruined looks like that's another pair that need to be binned" Addison bragged.

Addison slowly pulled off Meredith panties with her teeth and started to kiss up Meredith's left thigh. Meredith couldn't believe how wet she was and Addison hadn't even touched her properly. It always amazed Meredith how such a simple touch from her wife could get her so worked up. Meredith ran her hands through Addison's hair and led there thinking if Addison didn't do something soon she was going to combust. "ADDISON FORBES GREY MONTOGOMERY IF YOU DON'T TOUCH ME IM GOING TO DO IT MYSELF" Meredith shouted.

Addison climbed up Meredith's body and looked her wife in the eyes "Did you really just full name me" Addison asked.

Meredith started to giggle "You gave me no choice, if you would just get to it and not go the long way around things I wouldn't need to"

"Calm down baby, you know I'm going to get to it" Addison said as she smirked. Addison made her way back down her wife's body and started to kiss Meredith's right ankle and made her way up to the back of Meredith's knee and kissed the spot that made Meredith go weak. Addison worked her way down to Meredith's other ankle and did the same on the left side. Addison kissed all the way up her inner thigh and Meredith's legs started to shake. Meredith moaned in pleasure but could sense this was not going to be a fast and frenzied encounter.

Addison began to run her tongue up the inside of Meredith's thigh and blew on Meredith's centre and ran a single finger through her folds. "Oh god Meredith you're so wet you must have missed me" Addison breathed out.

"Addie I've missed you so much" Meredith moaned

Addison ran her tongue through Meredith's hot wet folds and made her way up to her clit and began to suck on it. Meredith ran her hands through Addison's red locks and held her head in place."Addison don't you dare stop" Meredith moaned. Just as Meredith said that Addison ran two fingers through her folds and entered her with three fingers. Meredith took in a big gasp of air and began to rock back and forth on Addison's fingers. "Addie I'm so close don't stop" Addison started sucking on Meredith's clit and started rubbing the spongy spot inside her wife she knew it wouldn't be long until Meredith was screaming her name. With a flick of her clit and three more thrusts Meredith tumbled over the edge her legs started to shake and she screamed "ADDDIIIIIIEEEEE."

Addison wiped her chin and climbed up her wife's body and kissed Meredith's forehead. "How was that, was it worth the wait" she asked.

Meredith started to giggle "Baby ever time we have sex it is amazing and I can't feel my legs so that only means one thing, it was fucking unbelievable."

Addison just led there and looked at her wife "You are the unbelievable one baby" Addison started to run her fingers through Meredith's hair. Addison laced their fingers together and kissed Meredith's right hand and noticed the number that was wrote on it. "Meredith can I ask you a question?" Addison asked. "Why have you got a number on your hand?"

Meredith looked down to her hand and seen the number she had forgotten that Diane had written on there. "Oh it was a girl I used to sleep with she was at the restaurant earlier and gave me her number" Meredith blurted out.

Addison just sighed "why is it still on there, I hope you weren't planning on using it."

Meredith started laughing "Why would I use it baby I have steak at home so why would I go out and get a burger?" Meredith rolled Addison over and climbed on top of her wife."I didn't get chance to clean it off because I was busy with my beautiful amazing staggeringly good in bed wife"

"Flattery will get you to a mind blowing awesome orgasm in 5 minutes or less" Addison giggled.

"Uh no It's my turn to return the favour baby" Meredith replied. Meredith leaned down to take Addison's right nipple in her mouth she bite it then soothed it with her tongue and did the same to the left before moving up to Addison's neck she sucked on her wife's favourite spot on the left of her neck before biting it then soothing it with her tongue. She left a great big hickey to let everyone in LA know her wife was taken. Addison's breathing started to get deeper and she started to moan Meredith's name. Meredith slowly ran her tongue down Addison's stomach and kissed her belly button and put both Addison's legs over her shoulders before pushing her tongue into Addison's core.

"Oh my god Meredith" Addison moaned. Addison rocked her hips into Meredith's face "Don't stop Mer, Don't ever stop"

Meredith decided she was going to try out her new toy she brought for the next time Addie was in town. Meredith put Addison's legs back down on the bed and backed away from her wife. "MEREDITH MONTOGOMERY GREY WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING" Addison yelled.

Meredith giggled "Why do you get to full name me but I can't do it to you" Meredith walked towards the wardrobe and pulled out a black box. "When you see what's in here you will be screaming my name so loud that the neighbours will hear you"

Addison raised her eyebrows at her wife "That's a awful big promise my darling" Addison teased.

Meredith took the box into the bathroom and put on the strap on and looked herself in the mirror "Hmm I look pretty good even if I do say so myself" she thought. Meredith walked back into the bedroom to find her wife with her fingers between her legs. "What the hell are you doing" Meredith gasped.

"Sorry baby I couldn't wait" Addison admitted. Addison looked her wife up and down and couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Is that the one we were going to buy before?" Addison asked.

"Yes it is" Meredith grinned. She started to walk back over to the bed and climbed onto it "it has a extra feature though one I think you are going to love" Meredith bragged.

"Oh really what is that then" Addison asked. She pulled Meredith down into a very steamy kiss. "So baby are you going to use that on me or is it just there to make you look pretty."

Meredith didn't say another word she just pushed the dildo into her wife as far as it would go "Oh Addie you are so wet and tight do you like me being so deep inside of you" Meredith bragged.

Addison pulled her knees up to her chest to let Meredith go even deeper "OH Meredith I love it when you fuck me so hard" Addison moaned.

Meredith pushed into Addison even further she pounded in and out of her wife before pushing the button that made the dildo start to vibrate. "Oh my god Mer that feels amazing" Addison screamed. Every time Meredith pushed into Addison the dildo pressed against her clit. "Meredith I'm so close, just abit FASTER, HARDER." Addison moaned.

Meredith pressed the button to increase the vibrating to the highest setting and pushed into her wife as hard as she could. She could feel herself getting tired but she was close to and she wanted them to come together. "I want us to come together hold on abit longer baby." she demanded."I'm close Addie" she moaned.

Meredith pushed into Addison right to the hilt and they both screamed out and Meredith fell on top of Addison. "WOW that was just WOW" Addison breathed out.

"Well that's the first time I've left you speechless" Meredith bragged. She pulled out of her wife and took off the strap on chucked it on the floor and pulled the blanket up over them "Let's go to sleep baby I'm exhausted." Meredith admitted.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Another chapter R/R tell me what you like or what you don't like I can take whatever you have to say **

* * *

Meredith rolled over and kissed her wife on the forehead. "Good morning beautiful." she said.

Addison sat up in the bed and looked at the marks on her wife's neck. "You might want to wear a scarf today I've marked you rather bad" Addison bragged. Meredith smiled at her wife she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such an amazing beautiful wife. "What you thinking about baby?" Addison asked. Meredith didn't reply she just continued to stare at her wife "Breakfast my love" Addison asked.

Meredith grinned and jumped out of bed "only if I can have chocolate chip pancakes."

"What my wife wants, my wife gets "Addison replied. Addison rolled over to where Meredith was standing and pulled her back into the bed "You only get them if I get a kiss" she laughed.

Meredith straddled Addison's lap and placed a kiss on her wife's nose and then ran downstairs towards the kitchen shouting to her shocked wife "You didn't say where you wanted the kiss."

"That's fine Mer you won't get your pancakes" she shouted back. Addison followed her wife into the kitchen and didn't bother getting dressed. "How about we forget the pancakes and have some morning sex "Addison said trying not to giggle.

"As much as I've always wanted a threesome, my fantasy didn't include my sister and her wife. But Addison if you want to ditch Meredith and come back to men I'd be happy enough to show you what you've been missing" Mark shouted from the living room.

Meredith ran into the living room and jumped on her brother and slapped him on the forehead. "Mark get my wife out of your head NOW" she shouted "Addie go upstairs and put some clothes on please before I cut mark's eyeballs out with a scalpel." she demanded

Mark started to tickle his little sister and she pushed him onto the floor and started to pull his ears and nose. "Mark won't you ever learn, I may be the youngest but I am and always will be the strongest" Meredith bragged.

Addison walked into the living room wearing Meredith's ratty old Dartmouth t-shirt and shorts "Will you two grow up!" she demanded. Meredith and Mark both stood up and started laughing. "Mark what are you doing here anyways" Addison questioned.

"Just popped by to check how my two favourite girls got on last night judging by the hickeys all over your neck I'd say pretty well" he said as he winked at his sister.

"Mark as you are here would you like some pancakes" Addison asked. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed everything she would need to make pancakes.

Meredith and Mark followed her into the kitchen "God I didn't think you were ever going to ask" he giggled.

"Umm Addison I thought we were going to have a repeat of last night?" Meredith questioned whilst giving mark her grey stare hoping he got the hint to leave.

"Now, Now Mer we can finish later I would like to spend time with my favourite siblings" Addison replied. Mark, Meredith and Addison sat in the living room eating their pancakes watching some of Ellis old surgical tapes. "It's such a shame she won't get to operate again" Addison sighed.

Meredith got up and walked outside she needed some air. Mark walked outside and wrapped his little sister up in a hug. "Mer come on don't get upset mum is okay" he sighed.

Meredith looked up at Mark "I'm not crying because of mum you big doughnut I'm crying because Addison will be leaving in a few hours and I have no idea when I will see her next" she sobbed.

Mark kissed his sister on the forehead "It won't be like it forever Mer now go in there and spend the next few hours with your girl" he replied.

Meredith walked back into the living room and sat on the floor between Addison's legs. She looked up at Addison "Baby will you play with my hair, it always makes me feel better" Meredith admitted.

Addison started to run her fingers through Meredith's hair and massaged her scalp "Is that good baby" Addison asked. Meredith just hummed so Addison took that as a yes so she carried on.

Mark just sat there and watched the way his sister and the love of her life interacted. It made his heart break that in a few hours Addison would be leaving again. Mark went into the kitchen and grabbed the three of them a beer. "Here you go." he said whilst handing them each their beers.

Addison drank her beer then looked up to the clock and sighed "Mer, sweetie I've got to go, my plane leaves in an hour"

Meredith looked up at her wife, her eyes were full of tears "I'll drive you to the airport" she sobbed.

Addison stood up and picked love of her life up, gave her the best kiss she could muster up under the circumstances; she put all of her love into the kiss to show her wife that even if she weren't here all the time she never stopped thinking about her."Mer do you mind if Mark takes me because I know I won't leave if your there to wave me off" Addison pleaded.

"No that's fine baby" Meredith mumbled she tried to hide how hurt she was.

Addison grabbed her bag and walked over to Meredith and gave her one last kiss "I love you to the moon and back my princess, don't ever forget that" Addison soothed as she ran her thumb over Meredith's lips and wiped her tears away with the other hand.

"I love you too; promise me you will call as soon as your home safe okay?" Meredith asked almost as if she was begging.

"Promise" Addison replied. She stood at the door trying to move but it was as if her legs were glued to the spot. Mark walked over to Addison and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the car.

Meredith stood by the door and watched the love of her life leave again. When she knew the car was out of sight Meredith crumbled to the floor and sobbed and sobbed. "This doesn't get any easier each time we go through it" she whispered to herself.

Addison wasn't even gone ten minutes when she had to ring Meredith "Hey baby I needed to call you and let you know I'm sorry I came, you are even more upset than you was before I got here if I had just stayed away you would of been fine" she sighed.

Meredith wiped away her tears and pulled herself up off the floor "Don't you ever think that staying away will make me feel better, because it won't you are the only person that makes me feel better baby and if I get even a few minutes with you it makes up for all the times we are apart I love you so much Addison you are my everything and don't ever think anything different" she proclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N New chapter people Hope you enjoy it :) **

* * *

It had been two days since Addison had gone back to LA and for some reason it was hitting Meredith a lot harder than she expected. She threw herself into work and had worked the last 48 hours nonstop so she didn't have to go home to an empty house. Meredith was just about to go lie down in a one call room when she heard Mark calling her from down the corridor "Meredith, come here I need to speak to you it's important" he shouted

Meredith closed the door and walked towards her brother."What's up mark?" she asked "I really need to lie down before I pass out"

Mark looked at his sister, she looked exhausted and what he was about to tell her would surely make her feel worse. "Umm well, I don't really know how to say this" he replied.

"JUST SPIT IT OUT MARK, I HAVENT GOT ALL DAY" she shouted.

"OK, OK Derek is coming here" he stuttered.

Meredith's jaw dropped and her shoulders slumped forward "What? Why?" she asked.

"He heard mum is deteriorating and wants to be close in case anything happens" he sighed. Derek was the oldest sibling out of the three and the only child Ellis really wanted.

"Fucking fantastic, Doctor Shepherd to the rescue" she spat. Meredith and Derek never got on whilst they were growing up, Derek had a different father to Meredith and Mark and was always treated like the prince of the family. Meredith never met her real father Thatcher, he left when Mark was three and Ellis was barely 2 months pregnant with Meredith. From the day Meredith was born she was brought up as Richard's and Ellis daughter. Richard worshipped the ground Meredith walked on and Ellis always got jealous over the bond her husband and daughter shared."Is he going to be working here" Meredith asked.

"Yes, dad gave him a job as head of Neuro and he starts on Monday" Mark replied whilst pulling his little sister into a hug "don't let him get to you Mer, I promise everything will be fine" he said whilst giving her a kiss to the forehead.

"Thanks Mark, I love you" she said with a weak smile.

"Go and get some sleep sis you look like death" he laughed.

"Always got to spoil a sweet moment between us don't you "she replied. Meredith walked into the on call room and locked the door behind her. She walked over to one of the bunks and slid her shoes off and pulled her phone out.

**Meredith: Hey baby, are you free to text?**

She closed her eyes for a few minutes before her phone started vibrating on her chest.

**Addison: Hey my beautiful princess for you anytime, what's up?**

**Meredith: Mark just came to tell me that Derek is moving back to Seattle.**

This time Meredith managed to get half hours shut eye before her phone went off again.

**Addison: Are you joking?**

**Meredith: That would be a pretty sick joke don't you think?**

**Addison: True.**

**Meredith: From the one word answer I guess you're not happy about this?**

**Addison: No I'm over the bloody moon about I'm being paged, call me when you get home.**

Two hours later Meredith had finally finished work. She wanted nothing more than to go home to bed but with it being a Friday and her having the day off tomorrow she decided to hit Joes with her fellow interns. "Alex get the tequilas in" Meredith shouted "I plan to get very drunk tonight."

The interns had been at the bar for about twenty minutes before Meredith decided they should play a game "Who wants to play I've never?" she asked

"How do you play that?" George asked very confused.

"Simple Bambi. I say something like I've never had sex and if you have, you have to drink, Get it?"Christina asked.

"Yes I get it" George replied.

Meredith walked over to the bar and ordered 10 bottles of beer and 20 shots of tequila. Joe put all their drinks on a tray and handed it to Meredith. As Meredith arrived back at the table her phone began to vibrate. "It can go to voicemail" she said to herself. "Right you ready to play then?" she asked in-between hiccups. They played rock, paper, and scissors to see who would start.

Alex won with best two out of three so he went first. "I've never had sex in a public place" he said. All the interns downed a shot expect George.

"Of course 007 haven't had sex in public" Christina mocked.

"Right it's my turn" Izzie interrupted "I've never had sex with someone of the same sex" she giggled.

Meredith picked up a shot of tequila and downed it. The other's just stared at her with open mouths. "Are we playing or are you four going to sit there and catch flies" she said. Everyone ignored what they had just witnessed and carried on playing the game."It's my turn, I've never faked an orgasm" Meredith said.

Christina and Izzie both downed a shot and looked at Meredith expecting her to down one to but she never did. "You can't tell me you have never faked an orgasm" Christina asked.

Meredith looked at her friends and smiled "No I haven't ever faked an orgasm I've never needed to" she bragged.

George drank some of his beer and looked at Meredith and smiled "I've never fancied someone I knew I couldn't have" he sighed.

All the interns downed a shot expect for Alex."I didn't drink because I ALWAYS get the girl" he bragged.

"You're a pig" Izzie snorted. They played for another hour and a half before they decided to call it a night. "Hey Mer, what do you say about us moving in then" Izzie asked trying not to fall over whilst she put her jacket on.

Meredith looked at the three faces waiting for her to reply "Fine, but you get first pick of the room so Alex and George you can fight over the other two okay?" she slurred. "

Fine" the three of them shouted. Christina could barely stand let alone walk so George and Alex put her in a cab and made sure she got home okay. Meredith and Izzie walked back to Meredith's hoping it would sober them up abit.

Meredith walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water hoping it would fend off the hangover. "Want one Iz?" she asked.

"No I'm just going to take a shower if that's okay?"She replied trying not to fall over or be sick. "Why do I drink so much, I'm going to regret this in the morning" she sighed.

"Yeah carry on you know where everything is I'm off to bed. Night" Meredith said as she climbed the stairs. Meredith got to her room and took her phone out of her pocket and checked the screen to see 30 missed calls and 10 texts "OH somebody is pissed" she thought to herself as she climbed into bed too drunk to even undress.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Another new chapter and we find out what Derek did to Meredith :)**

**Hope you enjoy it **

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon when Meredith finally rolled out of bed. She looked in the mirror "WOW, I look terrible" she said .

Izzie walked past Meredith's bedroom and poked her head through the door "God, Mer you look rough" she said.

Meredith looked at Izzie and giggled "Gee, thanks Iz but you don't look much better."

"I'm making breakfast if you want some" Izzie asked.

Meredith sighed "Yes please, I'll be down in a minute I just have to return a phone call"

"Okay" Izzie shouted back as she walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen to start making breakfast.

Meredith sat on the end of her bed and grabbed her phone; she looked at the missed calls and texts. Meredith hit speed dial and held the phone away from her ear so the screams she expected to hear wouldn't damage her ear drums. The phone rang ten times before a very tired voice answered "Hello."

"Okay on a scale of 1-10 how pissed off are you" Meredith replied whilst changing into clean clothes.

"WELL LAST NIGHT IT WAS 5 BUT AS YOU SPENT ALL NIGHT IGNORING ME IT'S GONE UP TO 11!" Addison shouted.

"Baby please, I was just in shock and I'm sorry" Meredith mumbled.

"No don't BABY me, It's not going to work this time" Addison hissed.

"Okay I can see you're not in the mood to talk so when you are ready to have a grown up conversation call me back" Meredith snapped and hung the phone up.

Izzie called up to Meredith "Mer your food is done." Just as Meredith walked down the stairs, Alex, George and Christina strolled through the front door.

"I thought I could smell food" Alex giggled.

"I hope there is enough for me, I'm in need of hangover food" Christina asked.

"You know Izzie, she always cooks for the five thousand" George mocked as he walked into the kitchen.

"No food for you then George" Izzie said as she swatted him over the head with her oven gloves.

"Nobody will be eating anything if you lot don't get out of my way" Meredith bellowed.

"Well somebody got their panties in a twist" Alex muttered.

"It would help if I was wearing any" Meredith replied with a wink.

The interns sat in the kitchen eating and chatting. "So Meredith when you said we could move in last night did you mean it" Alex quizzed.

"A drunken mind speaks a sober heart" she replied.

"So what does that mean" George asked puzzled taking a bite out of his pancake.

"Yes Georgie you can all move in" Meredith giggled whilst pinching his cheeks.

"Come on lets go watch a film in the living room" Izzie said. The intern all raced to the living room to get the best seat and as always George was left with the bean bag.

A few hours passed when Izzie, George and Alex decided it was time for them to go and get their stuff to officially move in to Meredith's and Christina left to go to the hospital to troll for cases. Meredith decided to take a shower because she stunk of booze and her hair was dirty. Meredith was in the shower for only ten minutes before she got interrupted.

"Mer what are you doing that is so important that you have ignored all your phone calls." Mark shouted as he stormed into the bathroom.

"HEY, Mark if you haven't noticed I'm in the shower and if you don't get out you will have to find a new profession because you will be fingerless" she threatened.

"Fine, I'm going but when you get a minute ring your wife back" Mark huffed.

Mark stormed out of the bathroom and barged into Izzie and George who were coming upstairs "They have a very strange relationship" Izzie mumbled.

"Yes they do" George agreed. Meredith climbed out of the shower and dried herself off with a towel and walked into her bedroom. Izzie and George started to unpack their things in their new rooms.

"Meredith, me and George are going to order some pizza do you want any" Izzie asked.

Meredith walked down towards Izzie's room "Yes sure Iz that would be great." Meredith replied.

"Is everything okay Mer you look abit tense" Izzie questioned.

"Yes I'm fine just one of those weeks" Meredith sighed. She was just about to go downstairs and grab herself a beer when her phone rang. "Iz order me my usual I have to get this" she said as she ran down the hallway back to her room. "Addison baby I'm sorry" Meredith muttered.

Meredith didn't hear the voice she expected. "Sorry Mer I know you're waiting to speak to Addison but I need you to understand that Derek is your brother and he needs to be around because your mother is getting worse" Richard confessed.

"Dad I get that he needs to be here but after everything he did to me and Addison everyone expects me to play happy families and I just CAN'T" she shouted.

"Okay Mer I know this is hard for you but I'm just asking for you to try to forgive him" Richard pleaded.

"Forgive him dad. You think I'm going to forgive the man who kicked my wife out after she had a miscarriage and made her life hell all because she realised she was a lesbian and had feelings for me then smashed my car up, broke my nose and to top it all off he told me time after time that I was the biggest mistake of our mother's life and they both wish I was never born." she sobbed.

"Meredith please don't cry" Richard pleaded. Meredith didn't reply and just hung the phone up. She sat down on the end of her bed and wiped away her tears and decided it was time to text her wife.

**Meredith: I'm so sorry for ignoring you baby. You are my entire world and I didn't mean to push you away just understand it is hard for me to know he is going to be here making my life hell once again, I'm sorry okay please forgive me**

Meredith put her phone on her bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. "George where is Izzie she told me she was ordering pizza?" Meredith asked.

"She did and then went to Joes" he replied hoping him and Meredith could spend some time alone.

"Oh right so it's just you and me tonight then "she asked.

"Yes it is, fancy watching a film with a few beers and eat our pizza" George asked.

"If you don't mind I might just go to bed I'm exhausted" Meredith sighed. Meredith walked upstairs, pulled off her clothes and climbed into bed. She grabbed her phone and checked if she had any messages only to see she hadn't. "Guess I'm going to have to work abit harder then" she thought. She slowly drifted off to sleep but wasn't asleep long before there was loud noises and banging coming from out in the hallway. She wrapped her sheet around her and walked to her bedroom door and flung it open. "I'm trying to sleep can you please keep..."She didn't have time to finish her sentence when she finally looked up to see a face she didn't expect to see in her house and especially not half naked."Derek what the hell are you doing here" she yelled.

"You know him Mer?" Izzie asked confused.

"Yes I do and if he doesn't get out of my house I will physically throw him out" Meredith threatened.

"Delightful as ever aren't you" Derek mocked.

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING FACE" Meredith warned.

"Mer he is my guest and it's my house to so he's not leaving until you tell me why?" Izzie interrupted.

"Izzie this is my older brother and we haven't spoke in nearly 9 years ever, since he told me he wished I wasn't born and I could rot in hell along with things I don't care to mention" Meredith confessed.

"Oh right. Derek I think it's best if you leave" Izzie mumbled. With that Derek grabbed his coat and stormed downstairs and slammed the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N 3rd chapter of the night not sure if its any good so have a read and let me know much love**

* * *

Meredith woke up hoping last night was a nightmare but when she sat up in bed she noticed Izzie stood outside her bedroom door. "Iz, come in I know you want to" Meredith said.

Izzie walked into Meredith's room with a cup of coffee and handed it to her friend. "So can I ask what the deal is with Derek" Izzie asked.

"You can ask but it don't mean you will get the answer" Meredith huffed. Izzie was going to come back with a sarci comment but Meredith didn't give her a chance because her phone rang. "Iz, can you excuse me a minute I really have to take this" Meredith said.

Izzie walked out of Meredith's bedroom and shut the door but stayed stood outside of it she needed to know what the deal was and if Meredith wasn't going to tell her she was going to find out one way or another. Meredith noticed izzie was still stood outside and realized she was trying to listen to her conversation so Meredith ignored the phone call and climbed out of bed she threw on her Dartmouth t-shirt and sweatpants and headed downstairs. "I'm making myself some pancakes do you want some" Meredith asked.

"You're making pancakes, you really don't want to talk about this whole Derek situation do you" Izzie joked.

Meredith and Izzie walked into the kitchen and Meredith grabbed all the things she would need to make the pancakes. She started to make the pancakes when her phone began to ring "Iz can you finish these I need to get this" she asked,

"Yeah sure, I knew I would end up making them" Izzie sighed.

Meredith answered the phone and hoped it was Addison but it weren't "MEREDITH MONTOGOMERY GREY WHY THE HELL DID YOU KICK DEREK OUT OF YOUR HOUSE LAST NIGHT" Richard shouted.

"Dad you can't ring me up and shout down the phone at me" Meredith replied then she hung the phone up.

Meredith chucked on a pair of trainers and decided she was going to go for a walk and clear her head "Iz I'm not going to have any pancakes I'm going for a walk I will see you in abit" she muttered. Meredith didn't get very far before she bumped into Christina.

"Aren't you meant to be in work?" she questioned Meredith.

Meredith looked up at her friend gave a weak smile and sighed "yeah but I swapped shifts with Alex, I couldn't bare to be there today." Meredith and Christina walked silently for several minutes before Meredith finally spoke "I'm having the dark and twisty's what about you."

"Yeah, me too" Christina replied. Christina checked her watched "Right my shift starts in twenty minutes" she said.

Meredith looked up smiled "I'm fine honest, I'll tell you about it tomorrow at lunch okay?"

"Fine but you better!" Christina huffed. Meredith and Christina were so much alike it was crazy and when one of them was having the dark and twisty's you can guarantee the other was.

Meredith took a long walk to the park and finally found the courage to call back her wife she sat down on a nearby bench and pulled out her phone. She had a feeling that her wife was going to be as stubborn as ever and ignore her calls but to Meredith's surprise she answered. "Hey" Meredith sighed.

"Hey" Addison replied.

"Baby I'm so sorry I feel dreadful and I can't believe how much of a bitch I have been to you" Meredith sobbed.

"Hey, Hey, Hey stop crying" Addison interrupted "It was not all your fault baby it was me to, whenever Derek is mentioned you know how crazy it drives us both and I hate myself for making you feel so alone".

Meredith stopped herself from crying because if she didn't she knew her wife would begin to cry and she couldn't handle that. "Let's forget about that now please because he's here and not leaving anytime soon" Meredith sighed.

"Wait he's there already" Addison asked shocked.

Meredith stood up and started to walk back home" Yes and we have already had an argument" Meredith replied.

"Why? Did he hurt you if he did I will kill him" Addison threatened.

"No, baby nothing like that I promise, Izzie picked him up in Joe's and brought he back not knowing who he was" Meredith giggled. "He was out of the door faster than he was through it."

Addison giggled and Meredith's heart skipped a beat. "My own little knight in shining Armour" Addison laughed.

"Hey, I may be small but I am tough" she bragged.

"Yes, baby you are. You know on Saturday it's our 8th Wedding anniversary "Addison asked."Well I was thinking you could have the weekend off and come out to LA?" Meredith was about to answer when Addison Interrupted her "Only if you want to I mean?"

Meredith smiled and thought about spending the weekend with her wife having no hassle off anyone especially Derek. "Of course I do baby I would love nothing more" Meredith replied getting all giddy about seeing her wife.

"Ok I will sort your flights out and text you the details" Addison said "I can't wait to see you"

Meredith smiled to herself "I can't wait to see you either, this week has been terrible with dad giving me a hard time over Derek and then Derek showing up at the house" Meredith sighed. She stood up and began to slowly make the walk back home.

"What do you mean dad gave you a hard time" Addison asked.

"Well he rang me yesterday to tell me that I should forgive Derek and that I need to understand that he is my brother and he is here and is not going anywhere" Meredith sighed.

"Are you joking I can't believe he said that he knows how much you hate him and what he did to us" Addison replied "Baby I'm being paged I go to go love you to the moon and back" Meredith didn't have the chance to reply before Addison had hung up.

After Meredith had cleared her head she finally arrived home she walked through the door to find Izzie, George and Alex all in the living room watching some of her mum's old surgery tapes eating pizza. She walked in and grabbed a piece of pizza out of Georges hand "Thanks bambi" she giggled. "Which one of you lovely three want to work for me Saturday and Sunday" she asked.

All three of them looked away pretending they didn't hear her "come on guys I really need my shift covered this weekend" she pleaded.

George looked at Meredith and sighed "Fine I will cover it for you" he replied.

Meredith walked into the kitchen to grab a beer whilst she was away Izzie and Alex looked at George and started laughing "Wouldn't it just be easy to tell her you like her instead of agreeing to work her shifts" Izzie asked.

George went bright red "I do not like Meredith, why would you think I like Meredith" George asked.

"George the only person who doesn't know you like Meredith is Meredith" Alex stated.

Before George had time to reply Meredith walked back to join her friends she handed them each a beer. "So Meredith why do you need the weekend of" Izzie asked.

Meredith took a sip from her beer and took a bite of pizza "I'm going to LA to see a friend" Meredith lied.

George looked over to Meredith "A boyfriend" he asked.

Meredith snorted beer out of her nose "No not a boyfriend just a friend" she replied.

"A girlfriend" Alex asked.

Meredith looked at Alex and raised an eyebrow "No not a girlfriend" she replied it's not like she was lying to her friends because Addison wasn't her girlfriend.

Alex and Izzie both decided to call it a night. George and Meredith stayed downstairs and George put on American bake off. "George you know I hate this show" Meredith sighed.

"Come on Mer you have never really watched it" George muttered. "It's my favourite show so please watch it with me" George asked.

"Fine" Meredith huffed. She took a sip out of her beer and decided it was the right time to ask George a question that had bugged her from the first day she met him. "George with you being gay have you ever had sex with a man because when we played I never you didn't drink" Meredith asked.

George spat his drink out and started to laugh "Meredith I'm not gay" he replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just assumed with you liking American bake off, being into fashion and not having a girlfriend" Meredith admitted.

"It's okay Mer. You're not the only person that thought I was gay; I don't have a girlfriend at the moment because I'm waiting for the right moment to ask someone out" George replied.

"Someone" she asked.

"Yes someone and no that someone is not a man before you ask" George giggled.

"I believe you're not gay now you have said it, well I'm off to bed George I'm working the next 48 hours so I need my beauty sleep" Meredith replied.

"Night Mer" George sighed wishing he could of told Meredith she was that someone.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N New chapter :) it's time for a trip to LA Addison is planning her and Meredith Anniversary **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was 8am in LA and Addison rolled out of bed and walked towards her bathroom and turned on the shower. She was just about to climb into the shower when her phone rang she ran to grab it hoping it was her wife but the voice on the end on the phone was nowhere near the voice she wanted to hear. "Hey Addie, I know you got big plans this weekend but fancy hitting the bar before your wife gets here" Amelia asked.

"Yeah sure on one condition, you help me get ready for Meredith's arrival." Addison replied.

"Well as I'm your best friend I suppose I can help you out" Amelia sighed "What do you need to do?"

"I need to take a trip to have a wax, get new sexy underwear, buy all her favourite foods and some little bits that I'm sure you don't want to hear about at 8am." Addison said as she smirked.

"Sounds good to me I'll be over in an hour so get in the shower and I will see you at 9am sharp" Amelia demanded.

"Okay see you in abit" Addison said. Addison climbed into the shower and leaned against the cold tiles and sighed "I hope Meredith loves her surprises." Addison washes her hair and climbs out of the shower not bothering to grab a towel as she's home alone.

She walks into the bedroom, "Geez Addie you do need a wax" Amelia laughed.

"God what are you doing here it's only 8:30am and you are never on time let alone early" Addison said as she took the towel off Amelia."Get out of my room so I can get ready because if you see my body for longer than 2minutes it might actually turn you" Addison laughed.

"Fine I'm going" Amelia replied as she walked out of Addison bedroom. Ten minutes later and Addison finally emerged from her bedroom and walked downstairs to find Amelia in the kitchen eating cereal from the box."Right what's first" Amelia asked.

"First you get your hands out of my cereal then we hit Victoria Secret's and get me some killer underwear oh and I need killer heels to" Addison giggled whilst grabbing the cereal box out of Amelia's hands and putting it back in the kitchen.

"Eww Images of lesbian sex is not how I want to start my morning" Amelia cringed as she pushed Addison out of the front door towards the car.

"Don't knock it until you have tried it my darling" Addison winked.

Addison and Amelia decided it was best to get a cup of coffee before they started shopping because otherwise they would kill each other. "Can you believe that you have nearly been married for 8 years" Amelia asked.

"I know and they have been the best 8 years of my life" Addison gushed taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm just surprised Meredith put up with you for that long" Amelia laughed.

Addison began to laugh until she realised what Amelia had said "HEY!" she shouted "That's so unfair."

"Come on then lets hit the shops" Amelia said "Victoria Secret has the best underwear and if you can't find anything, there is something wrong with you"

"Will you stop being mean to me" Addison demanded. Addison spent nearly an hour in Victoria Secret's trying to find the perfect pair of underwear when she came across a purple and black lace bra with matching thongs and black stockings. "Amelia come here, what do you think of these" she said whilst holding up the underwear.

"Very nice Adds, go and try it on so I can see" Amelia replied.

Addison walked off over to the changing rooms and got undressed just as she was about to put on the thong her phone rang."Hey baby, how did you know that I was naked and thinking about you" Addison whispered her voice laced with arousal.

"Well I do have a radar for when you're naked" Meredith laughed "Why are you naked in the middle of the day and not in work" she asked very concerned.

"Well I'm underwear shopping and was thinking about the look on your face when you see what I'll be wearing tomorrow" Addison replied trying to hide how turned on she was.

"Baby?" Meredith asked "Are you turned on."

Addison thought about lying but knew her wife would be able to tell. "Yes I am very" she muttered.

"Hmm, I wonder how I could help with that" Meredith bragged.

"Nothing whilst I'm out" Addison warned.

"Now that sounds like a challenge" Meredith replied.

Addison decided to put the bra on first she stood in the mirror half-naked. "This bra looks nice" Addison said.

"Hmm I bet it does. It would look even better on the floor after I take it off with my teeth" Meredith replied trying to get a rise out of her wife.

Addison sat on the seat in the changing room and crossed her legs hoping the pressure would relieve the throbbing in her core. "Meredith behave" Addison warned.

"Oh come on baby just imagine me circling your nipples with my tongue making them rock hard" Meredith husked.

"Oh god" Addison muttered. She felt a gush of fluid drip on to her thighs.

"Then I would kiss down to your belly button and push my tongue in and out of it" Meredith spoke softly "I would carry on down to your legs totally missing where you needed it most then I would slowly run my tongue along the inside of your thighs and then go straight for your clit and gently bite it." Addison tried to hold off the moan that left her mouth. "Go on baby touch yourself and pretend it's me" Meredith begged.

"Meredith I wish you would stop it and let me shop" Addison pleaded.

"Oh come on baby we both know you don't want me to stop and if you don't touch yourself our anniversary will have no sex" Meredith threatened

"You wouldn't do that because you would be spiting yourself" Addison replied. Addison finally gave in and put her hand between her legs and felt the wetness that was there. "Oh god" she moaned.

"Tell me how wet you are baby, I need to know how wet I make you" Meredith questioned.

Addison needed to come fast she pushed two fingers deep inside her and circled her clit with her thumb " Mer you make me so wet I can't wait to show you tomorrow how wet you make me" she moaned. Addison pumped her fingers in and out whilst circling her clit even faster.

Meredith could hear Addison's breathing become ragged and she knew it wouldn't be long until she exploded. "Come for me baby, just let go" Meredith pleaded.

Addison pushed her fingers in as deep as she could and twisted her clit and came all over her hand. She calmed her breathing and licked her fingers clean. "I taste amazing even if I do say so myself" Addison giggled.

"Oh baby you do taste amazing, believe me you are my favourite taste in the world" Meredith confessed.

"Mer if you don't get back to work and get off the phone I'm never going to get everything on my list" Addison warned.

"Fine, I'm going Love you" Meredith replied just before she hung the phone up.

Addison tried on the underwear and walked out to show Amelia. "Wow, that's enough to turn any woman gay" she giggled "You look all hot and flushed, what did you do in their"

Addison walked over to the bigger mirror and checked herself out. "You don't want to know" she laughed.

"Eww Addie couldn't you wait until you got home" Amelia asked.

"Now what fun is that?"Addison asked. Addison was bored of shopping so she got changed and decided it was best to go home and grab an hour before she headed out for a few drinks with her friends.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Another new chapter just because I was bored hope you all enjoy it **

* * *

Addison walked into the bar where all her friends were and walked over to the bar to get herself a large glass of red wine. "Hard day?" the barman asked.

Addison looked at him flashed her million dollar smile and replied "No. Just it seems my friends have been here for a while and are very drunk so I need to catch up"

"Well let me help you with that" he said whilst handing her two shots of tequila.

"Thanks" she replied whilst pulling out her money.

"No, No on the house" he said as he winked. She picked up her glasses and walked over to her friends.

She sat next to Sam and Amelia and handed them a shot each. "Here drink them, they remind me to much of Meredith" she sighed. Amelia and Sam each downed their shots.

Sam finished the rest of his beer and smiled at Addison "So Addie everything sorted for your anniversary tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes I do with thanks to Amelia she was a real help today" she replied whilst taking a sip of her wine.

"Well what can I say I'm a doctor by day and a lesbian anniversary planner by night" she joked.

"So what's it been like to have sex with only Meredith for the last 9 and half years" Sam questioned.

"Wow loaded question" Amelia giggled before she got up and walked to the bar to grab another drink.

"Every time I have sex with Meredith it's mind blowing, spine tingling, leg shaking can't walk for a week sex. It's never boring and I couldn't see myself having sex with anyone after her" Addison bragged.

"Well that told me didn't it" he replied."I still find it hard to believe that you're a lesbian"

"Well you asked" Addison teased. "And what do you mean you find it hard to believe I'm a lesbian?" she asked.

Amelia walked back over to her friends and handed Sam a beer and Addison a glass of wine. Sam took a big sip of his beer "Well the whole time in medical school you were such a whore before you got with Derek and none of the people you were sleeping with were women" Sam acknowledged. "Then you got engaged to Derek and a year later you were shagging his little sister so what changed."

"I came out for a nice few drinks with my friends not to be grilled on why I became a lesbian" Addison replied.

Amelia looked and Addison then at Sam she couldn't believe that he had just called Addison a whore. "Sam get off Addison's case" Amelia demanded.

"Fine" Sam huffed.

Addison drank both glasses of wine and walked to the bar to get a new one. "So are you new around here?" the barman asked her.

Addison climbed onto the bar stool "No what makes you say that?" she replied.

"Well I haven't seen you in here before and I'm sure that I would remember a beautiful face like yours" he commented.

"Let me stop you there, I'm Married" she stated

Before she could tell him she was gay he interrupted her "I don't care if you're married it's you who I want to sleep with not your husband."

Addison looked over to her friends then looked back to the barman "Well I'm glad you don't want to sleep with my husband because I don't have one but if you wanted to sleep with my wife then we would have a problem" she warned.

The barman went bright red and looked at the floor "Wife" he muttered.

"Yes I am very much gay" she giggled "thanks for the free drinks, but you won't be getting in my knickers." Addison walked back to her friends with a tray of drinks laughing to herself at the conversation she just had.

"What you laughing at?" Amelia asked.

"Just the barman, he was hitting on me" Addison giggled.

"Did you tell him you was married and to a woman?" Amelia laughed.

"Yes and it didn't go down very well" Addison replied.

The three friends sat and drunk for another hour before Amelia decided it was time she called it a night. "Right I think it's time I went home to bed" she slurred.

"Yeah I think it is a good idea you're pretty drunk" Sam said.

Amelia went to stand up but instead fell out the side of the booth they were sat in. "HEY WHO MOVED MY STOOL" she shouted.

Addison leaned down and picked her friend up off the floor. "Come on lets go and put you in a cab" Addison said. Addison wrapped her arm round the back of Amelia to make sure she didn't fall. It was a good job Addison wasn't nearly as drunk as Amelia because they both would of been on the floor. Addison put Amelia in a cab, told the driver where he was going and paid him extra to make sure Amelia got home safely.

Addison walked back in to the bar and walked over to her seat and sat down. "And then there were two" she laughed.

"Well Amelia has always been a lightweight" Sam replied. Sam walked over to the bar and came back with a tray of twenty tequila shots. "Drink up" he demanded.

Addison sighed "I told you I didn't want to drink tequila."

Sam downed the first of his ten shots "Oh come on your seeing your little wife tomorrow so get over it" Sam hissed.

"What is your problem with my wife" Addison questioned whilst downing 5 shots one after another.

Sam picked up a shot knocked it back and replied "I don't have a problem with Meredith what gave you that idea."

Addison picked up another shot and drank it and she could feel herself getting rather drunk rather quickly. "Well it seems like you do have a problem with Meredith" Addison argued back.

Sam looked at Addison and leaned over to her and kissed her he put all of his love for Addison into the kiss. Addison was so shocked she pulled away and ran out of the bar not saying a word to Sam. She decided it was best to walk home to try and sober herself up. She went through the whole night in the bar and couldn't work out why Sam thought it was a good idea to kiss her. Addison walked across the beach because it always made her feel better she was 10 minutes from her house when her phone vibrated.

**Meredith: Just finished in surgery baby and now I'm off home to pack all ready to spend our anniversary together. Love you to the moon and back xxx**

Addison read the message and broke down in tears "how am I going to tell Meredith that Sam kissed me this will kill her" she walked into her house and decided it wasn't a good idea to try and walk up the stairs drunk so she made herself a glass of water and led down on the living room floor. "Oh god the room is spinning I think I'm going to be sick" she muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N New chapter again the last one of the night because I'm going to bed.**

* * *

It was the morning after the night before and Addison woke up with the worst hangover she has ever had. She looked around the room to realise she was in her bed "I swear I fell asleep downstairs" she muttered. She climbed out of bed and walked downstairs to make herself a cup of coffee."OH MY FUCKING GOD AMELIA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" she shouted

Amelia looked at Addison with one eye open and muttered "Addison please no shouting my head hurts"

Addison walked over to the kitchen and put on the coffee machine and waited for it to heat up "Okay I promise not to shout if you tell me why your naked butt is on my couch" Addison asked.

"I couldn't find my keys and I know you leave your key under the plant pot so I just came here" Amelia admitted.

"Oh well I'm glad you're here because I really need somebody to talk to" Addison sighed. The coffee machine started to beep letting Addison know it was ready "Finally" she said as she poured herself a big cup of coffee.

Addison walked over to Amelia and chucked a blanket over her "You are still naked will you go and get dressed so we can talk please" Addison asked.

"I will go and get dressed if you make me a cup of coffee as you were too rude to ask me if I wanted one" Amelia stated as she walked upstairs to get dressed.

"Sorry I've got a lot on my mind, I will make you one now" Addison replied. Addison walked into the kitchen and poured Amelia a cup of coffee and handed it to her as she walked down the stairs.

"Thanks now tell Aunty Amelia what's wrong" Amelia giggled.

"Amelia it's now is not the time for jokes" Addison warned.

"OK, OK what's happened Addie because you seem like something big is bothering you?" Amelia asked her voice laced with concern.

"Last night...well...umm Sam kissed me" Addison muttered.

"HE DID WHAT" Amelia shouted. She took a big sip of coffee to get over the shock.

"I thought you said no shouting and yes Sam kissed me" Addison sighed.

"Wait why? Tell me everything that happened and don't leave anything out" Amelia demanded.

Amelia walked over to the coffee machine and poured herself another big cup of coffee and took a big sip."Right I'm ready start talking" Amelia said.

"Well basically he was talking about Meredith and I asked what his problem was with her and he said he didn't have a problem so I told him he clearly did and then he kissed me" Addison replied.

"WOW, are you going to tell Meredith?" Amelia asked.

Addison took a sip of her coffee and started to cry. "I...don't...know" she sobbed. Before Amelia could reply Addison's phone began to vibrate. She tried to wipe away her tears so she could read the message but she couldn't stop crying. Amelia leaned over to the phone and read the message.

**Meredith: Hey baby, I'm just boarding the plane I will see you in about three hours don't worry about picking me up I will grab a cab. Love you xxx**

Amelia set the phone down on the table, went in the kitchen and grabbed a box of tissues. She handed the tissues to Addison. "Here wipe them tears and sort yourself out your wife will be here in 3 hours and you need to make this house anniversary ready" Amelia demanded.

Addison wiped her tears with the tissue and took the last sip of her coffee. "Right the plan is to make this house ready for the arrival of my beautiful wife" Addison said.

Amelia started to walk to the front door "You have fun with that" she replied.

"Where do you think you're going? You have to stay and help me" Addison begged.

"Fine it's not like I have anything better to do" Amelia huffed.

Addison walked out to her car to bring in all the supplies she would need to make her anniversary special. She walked through the door carrying 4 big bags she was just about to set them down when a cat ran out in front of her and tripped her over. "For fuck sake" she yelled."Amelia why the hell is there a cat in my house." Addison stood up and dusted herself off.

"Oh Puss in boots there you are" Amelia cooed whilst leaning down to pick the cat up.

"Amelia what do you mean puss in boots, you didn't answer my question why the fuck is there a cat in my house" Addison hissed.

"Well when I came here last night there was a cat on your porch and he was cute and I was lonely so I let him in and fed him" Amelia confessed.

Addison walked over to Amelia and the cat and said "he may be cute Amelia but I hate cats he has to go" Addison replied.

Amelia put the cat outside and picked up two of Addison's bags "right where do you want me to start" Amelia asked.

Addison picked up the other two bags and said "you hang up the twinkle lights and put the candles around the room and leading up the stairs and I will sort out my bedroom."

Amelia had just finished hanging up the last of the lights and started to light the candles when Addison walked down the stairs in her new underwear and heels the only thing covering her was a small silk robe. Amelia looked up and whistled "Your wife is one lucky lady."

Addison smiled and tied her robe, walked over to the fridge and pulled out the bottle of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries."Amelia you are the best sister in the world" Addison admitted.

Amelia walked over to Addison in the kitchen and grabbed a strawberry and took a big bite out of it "MMM these taste good and just remember this when my next birthday rolls around I need a new car" she laughed.

Addison slapped Amelia's hand away from the rest of the strawberries "Don't touch these or you won't be able to operate again" Addison warned. Amelia walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer "Amelia you need to go because my wife will be here soon and the minute she is I will want to tear her clothes off and I'm pretty sure lesbian porn is not the sort of porn you watch" Addison giggled.

"Hey I don't need to watch porn my sex life is frigging fantastic for your information" Amelia replied."Your wife may not want to tear your clothes off when you tell her about Sam."

Addison sat down on the couch and looked up to Amelia "I don't know if I'm going to tell her" she sighed. Amelia walked over to her sister and sat down next to her and put her hand on her knee "Addie you have to tell her, I know Meredith and she will understand that it weren't your fault" she replied

"Oh I think that's her so I better go, call me tomorrow and let me know how it goes. Love you" Amelia shouted as she walked out of the door.

Addison walked over to the front door to greet her wife. She hadn't decided whether she was going to tell Meredith about the Sam kiss but she thought she will know what's for the best the minute she sees her wife.

Addison opened the front door and before she could say anything Meredith walked over to her and gave her wife the most passionate, loving kiss that she could muster up. "I guess somebody missed me" Addison breathed out after they had finished kissing "How was your flight baby" she asked.

"It was good only a bit of turbulence but you know how much I hate flying "Meredith replied. She picked up her bags and carried them into the house.

"What got you through it this time?" Addison questioned her wife, even though she knew the answer.

"You" Meredith confessed. Addison's heart skipped a beat when Meredith said that she was what got her through the flight.

Meredith walked over to the couch and pulled her wife with her. Meredith started kissing her wife's neck and running her hand along her thigh. Addison breathing started to get deeper and she was really enjoying where this was going but she needed to tell Meredith about the kiss. "Meredith, hunny" Addison sighed. Meredith continued to kiss Addison's neck and started pulling down her right stocking."Baby" Addison spoke softly trying to get her wife's attention without her getting annoyed.

"Shh baby just relax and enjoy the show" Meredith cooed. "MEREDITH MONTGOMERY GREY WILL YOU STOP AND LISTEN TO ME PLEASE!" Addison yelled.

Meredith looked at her wife in shock "Did you just full name me, do that again and you will find yourself without a wife "Meredith threatened.

"I'm sorry baby but you just wouldn't listen to me" Addison sighed.

" Fine. I'm listening now" Meredith hissed. She sat up and looked at her wife.

"Baby please just listen without going off the rails or freaking out please" Addison pleaded.

"Addison you're scaring me and if you don't tell me what's going on then I will freak out" Meredith warned.

Addison took a big breath grabbed Meredith's hand and looked her straight in the eye "Sam kissed me" she confessed.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter I've decided that as Derek is Meredith's sister that Amelia is going to be Addison's **

**R/R I'm off to bed night all :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Meredith felt as if her heart had been ripped out "Sam did what" she asked.

"Last night at the bar Sam was being horrible about you so I asked what his problem was and he kissed me" Addison replied. Meredith stood up and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and walked back to Addison. "Mer aren't you going to say something" Addison asked.

"Aren't I going to say something did you really just ask me that, I'm going to kill him and I'm not even going to need a knife to do it" Meredith shouted.

"Mer please baby don't do anything stupid" Addison pleaded.

Meredith walked over to the kitchen and smashed her beer into the sink and shouted "OUCH, YOU MOTHER FUCKER."

Addison ran over to her wife "Baby look at me, does it hurt" she asked her wife whilst looking at her bleeding hand.

"No it doesn't hurt, can you clean it up for me so I can get back to killing Sam" Meredith threatened.

Addison walked over to her medicine cupboard and pulled out antiseptic wipes and a bandage and cleaned up her wife's hand. "You promised me you wouldn't freak out" Addison sighed.

Meredith looked at her wife and kissed her "Baby this isn't freaking out" Meredith replied. She walked to the fridge and pulled out another beer and decide to drink that one instead of smashing it up.

Addison was just about to ask her wife what she calls freaking out when there was a knock on the door. Addison looked at the door then at her wife "whoever it is can come back later" she whispered "just keep it down so they don't think anyone is in."

Meredith and Addison sat in silence for five minutes hoping that the mystery knocker would get the hint and leave. "ADDISON I KNOW YOUR IN, I CAN SEE YOUR CAR AND YOUR LIGHTS ARE ON" Sam shouted.

"Oh just the person I want to see "Meredith growled.

Meredith stood up to walk over to the door but Addison grabbed her wrist and sighed "Mer please don't do anything stupid."

Meredith smiled at her wife "I won't" she promised. Meredith walked over to the door and yanked it open "Nice to see you Sam" Meredith hissed.

"Oh...Umm...Meredith...I...didn't...Expect...to... see...You" he stuttered.

"Yes I bet you didn't" she replied trying her best to stay calm and not attack the man that was stood in front of her.

"Is Addison here" he asked.

Meredith looked behind her at her wife then looked back at Sam "Yes she is" she replied.

"Umm, can I speak to her?" he pleaded.

"NO" Meredith snapped.

"Okay then I will just go then" he sighed and began to walk away.

"You really think you get to kiss my wife and get away with it?" she asked.

Sam turned around and walked back up the path "I was hoping so" he replied.

Meredith started to laugh "Well I wanted to string you up, cut your dick off and then feed it to you but as MY wife asked me not to freak out or do anything stupid I'm not going to" she stated bluntly.

"You're not?" he inquired.

"No because doing that would upset my wife and I don't plan on doing that instead I plan on taking her upstairs and making her scream my name so loud that you can hear it all the way at yours and when you go to sleep you will have images of me doing things to her that you can only dream of doing" she bragged.

"OK I get the hint" he sighed.

"Get the hint it's not a hint it's a warning. If you come near my wife again even breathe within 10 meters of her I will kill you and believe me I will enjoy every minute of it is that clear" Meredith warned.

"Crystal" Sam muttered.

"Good. Now get the fuck out of my face" She hissed. Sam ran down the path and got into his car and drove off. Meredith smiled to herself and closed the front door.

Addison was sat on the kitchen counter gob smacked at what she had just witnessed. Meredith walked over to her Addison and took her wife's right leg in her hand and began to kiss up the back of her calf up to her thigh. Addison let out a little moan so Meredith did exactly the same to the left leg. "Meredith if you don't take me upstairs and do everything you just told Sam I'm going to explode" Addison growled.

"Patience baby I'm getting to the good part" She promised.

Addison jumped off the counter grabbed her wife's hand and pulled her over to the couch "Meredith if you don't fuck me right now I will divorce you" Addison threatened.

Meredith looked at her wife and started to laugh "You wouldn't divorce me, you love me too much and I'm the best sex you have ever had." Before Addison had chance to argue back her wife ripped off her very expensive knickers

Addison looked at her brand new knickers that were now in pieces "Meredith why did you just do that I liked them knickers."Addison huffed.

"You need to make up your mind do you want me to fuck you or do you want me to sew your knickers back together" Meredith asked.

Addison looked back at the knickers on the floor and then at her wife "OK OK, I can buy new knickers" Addison muttered.

Meredith leaned up to give her wife a kiss and unclasped Addison's bra at the same time. Meredith kissed along her wife's jaw line and down her neck until she reached Addison's breasts. She palmed Addison's right breast whilst she sucked on the left nipple and then swapped making sure to give each breast the same attention. Meredith loved every bit of her wife but her favourite part was Addison's breasts. Addison ran her fingers through Meredith's hair and scratched her scalp causing Meredith to let out a little moan. Meredith started to leave little kisses down her wife's stomach until she reached her belly button she swirled her tongue in and out of it a few times which made Addison tangle her hair around her fingers and started to pull on it. Meredith knew that Addison was close to the point of no return so she decided to stop teasing her beautiful wife.

Addison's breathing started to get deeper and slower "Meredith please. Come on baby give me what I want" she begged. Meredith loved it when Addison begged so she gave her wife what she wanted she ran a finger up and down her slit gathering the wetness that was there and dragged it up to Addison's hardened nub and began to circle her clit with small tight circles knowing how much it drove her wife mad. Addison started to writhe under her wife and they both knew it wouldn't be long before she was in heaven.

Meredith ran her tongue over Addison's wet slit and looked up to her wife "Oh how I've missed this taste" Meredith confessed. Meredith continued her work on her wife's core and pushed her tongue in as far as it would go running it up and down her wet walls feeling them start to tighten and pull her tongue in further.

Meredith pulled out her tongue and Addison sighed at the loss but started to moan again when her wife pushed three fingers deep inside of her and started to suck on her clit. "OH MY GOD" Addison moaned out. Meredith pounded in and out of her putting all the strength she had behind it. "MEREDITH...IM...CLOSE." Addison yelled. Meredith knew what her wife needed she started to rub the spongy spot inside her wife and sucked on her clit and two more rubs and a flick of her clit with Meredith's tongue and Addison came undone. "MEEERREEEDITTTHH" she moaned.

Her body went limp and Meredith moved up to lie next to her wife. Meredith leaned over and kissed Addison's forehead "I love you sweetie, happy anniversary" Meredith whispered.

Addison smiled and laced their finger's together "I love you more than anything Meredith, you are my world and I don't want to be apart from you any longer than I have too, I'm moving to Seattle" Addison replied. "OH MY GOD REALLY BABY" Meredith squealed. "Yes. I choose you I want to wake up with and go to bed with and do everything in between with you. I hate that we are so far apart, so tomorrow I am quitting the practice and putting this house up for sale and going home with my wife, you're my everything Meredith Montgomery Grey and I don't know what I would do without you " Addison sobbed.

Meredith kissed her and wiped away her tears "don't cry baby this is a good thing" she replied.

Addison climbed on top of Meredith and started to kiss her way down Meredith's body. A moan rattled around Meredith's throat as she bit her lip. Addison makes her way to Meredith's thigh and licks and sucks at the fleshly area of it leaving a stinging red mark before she moves to the other one. She teases and torments her wife before wrapping her arms under Meredith's legs and around her hips pulling her closer to Addison's waiting mouth. Meredith grasps at the sheets in anticipation.

"Tell me how it feels" Addison whispered huskily as she pushes her tongue into Meredith's opening.

"God it's...please" Meredith begged digging her fingers into Addison's back.

"Tell me, how it feels" Addison demanded keeping her movements slow.

"Amazing" Meredith panted "But I need, I need more, please give me fingers"

Addison slid one finger into Meredith's wet dripping core "Like this?" Addison asked thrusting a little faster.

"More?" Meredith moaned pushing her hips up, Addison grinned at her and entered her with two more fingers and pushed them as deeper. Meredith moaned and scratched against Addison's skin some more.

"Fuck Addison" Meredith moaned out as Addison pushed against the spongy spot inside her wife and rubbed her clit at the same time. She carried on rubbing Meredith's walls and started to suck on Meredith's clit. Meredith exploded with pleasure, her juices spilling out onto Addison's face and hand.

"Wow" Meredith moaned "That was amazing baby." Meredith pulled Addison up and kissed her wife "I do taste amazing even if I do say so myself" she joked.

"Yes you do taste amazing" Addison replied "You are my favourite taste in the world baby I can't get enough of you"

Meredith laced their finger's together and just led there and stared at her wife " You are so beautiful and I am the luckiest women in the world" Meredith said.

"Mer?" Addison spoke so softly it came out like a whisper.

Meredith kissed Addison's hand "Yes baby" Meredith asked.

"I was wondering when we get home to Seattle, could we maybe think about starting a family" Addison muttered scared of her wife's answer Meredith had always said no to kids, but with the couple being in such a good place she was hoping now might be the right time to discuss it.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N a short chapter but hope you like it :)**

**A/N Ive always liked Alex and Christina's odd friendship so I thought i would try them as a couple**

* * *

Meredith landed in Seattle and was so glad her flight went smoothly it helped because she had something to distract her. She couldn't get what Addison said out of her head, the whole flight she just thought how could she tell her wife that she didn't want kids she knew it would break Addison's heart.

Meredith walked over to the baggage claim and collected her suitcase. She noticed Mark was sat in his car waiting for her. "Well I expected you to forget about me" she asked very shocked that he hadn't forgotten.

"I did forget, your wife text me to make sure I was outside at 5pm" he confessed. Meredith climbed into the car and handed Mark a bottle of scotch. "Aww thanks sis your sweet" he said. Mark pulled off and started the long drive home. "So on the phone you sounded like you had something big you wanted to talk to me about" he questioned.

Meredith looked out the window at all the passing traffic and then looked at Mark"Well Addison dropped a bombshell on me, she wants to have a baby" she confessed.

"Well sis that's wonderful you and Addison would make great parents" he replied.

"A baby doesn't want me. I had the worst mother in the world. I would be the worst mother in the world" she sighed.

Mark looked over to his sister and smiled "You know why you would make a great mum Mer?"

She turned to look at Mark and laughed "I don't know maybe because I always stock tequila and condoms in my house."

Mark started to laugh and slapped Meredith's thigh "No you doughnut it's because we grew up with the worst mother and I know 100% you would learn from mums mistakes and bring your children up better than we were brought up" he answered.

Mark dropped Meredith off and she headed inside to find her house looked like a pig sty. She couldn't believe three people could make so much mess in less than 24 hours. Meredith was just about to find her housemates and make them clean up when there was a knock on the door.

"COME IN" she shouted. Meredith walked towards the door to find out who it was "oh hey dad I didn't expect it to be you" she said.

"I thought I would come and let you know that everything is ready for Addison to start work next week" Richard replied.

Meredith looked at her dad with a confused look on her face "how do you know Addison is coming here" she asked.

"Addison rang me with a few questions and told me she was moving here" he confessed.

Meredith walked into the kitchen and Richard followed "what do you mean questions?" Meredith inquired.

Richard was confused why Meredith wasn't excited about Addison finally coming to Seattle "Just work stuff" he replied.

"Dad?" Meredith whispered.

Richard looked over to his little girl and she had the same look on her face as she did when she told him she was gay. "Yes Mer what's up sweetie" he cooed.

"I'm just so confused" she sighed "Nobody knows I'm gay or married, Addison is going to be so hurt I haven't told anyone about her."

Richard walked over to his daughter and pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead "Addison knows you're a very private person hunny she will understand" he reassured her.

"Thanks dad you always know how to make me feel better" she said.

"Well I'm your dad that's what I'm here for" he replied.

"I know, dad do you think I would make a good mum" she asked.

He looked down at his daughter and smiled "Meredith you would make a fantastic mum don't ever doubt that." Meredith walked over to the fridge and pulled out two cartons of juice and handed one to Richard. Richard looked at the carton and started laughing "You used to love these as a kid."

Meredith took a big sip from the carton "I still do" she replied.

Richard checked the time "Oh shit Mer I best go I'm late, I promised your mum I would be there by 6pm I best go. Love you sweetheart" he said. Meredith walked her dad to the door and said their goodbyes.

Meredith looked around her house at the mess and decided it could wait until tomorrow she just wanted a hot bath and bed. Meredith ran her bath and was just about to step into when there was crashing and banging in the kitchen. She put on her robe and walked downstairs to check out what was making the noise. Meredith walked into the kitchen to see Christina on her kitchen counter half naked with Alex between her legs. "OH MY GOD, MY EYES, MY EYES" she yelled.

Christina looked behind her to find a very shocked Meredith stood there. "Shit" Alex shouted whilst handing Christina her knickers.

"Oh Meredith we didn't expect you to be home until tomorrow" Christina giggled. Meredith turned around and walked into the front room. Christina got dressed then headed into the front room to find Meredith. "Sorry Mer we didn't expect anyone to be in" Christina said.

"I don't care if you expected anyone to be in or not, you can't have sex in my kitchen I cook in there." Meredith replied. Alex and Christina looked at Meredith with stunned looks on their faces. "OK,OK Izzie cooks in there" she muttered.

Alex sat down, put his feet on the coffee table and turned the telly on. Meredith looked over to him and threw a pillow at him "THIS HOUSE IS A MESS AND AS YOU LIVE HERE ALEX YOU CAN CLEAN IT UP" she yelled.

Alex threw the pillow back at her "you live here to so you can help" he replied.

Meredith stood up hit Christina and Alex over the head with the pillow "I haven't been here all weekend, it's not MY mess "she said whilst walking up the stairs.

"Where have you been anyways" Christina inquired.

"Never you mind" Meredith shouted whilst slamming her bedroom door. Meredith walked back to her bathroom and put some more bubbles in her bath before heading back to her bedroom. She stretched out on her bed and picked up her phone.

**Meredith: Hey baby, the flight went smoothly and I got home safe. I'm back in work in the morning so I'm having a bath and going to bed night love you to the moon and back xxxx**

**Addison: Good I'm glad baby. Have you had any chance to think about what we talked about before we left? Love you to xxxx**

**Meredith: Kind of. I will speak to you about it when you get here on Saturday Love you xxxx**

**Meredith climbed into the bath and let the stress of not knowing whether she wanted children just fall away. She loved Addison but she had always said she never wanted children but she didn't want to lose her wife. Meredith led in the bath until the water went cold then she climbed out dried herself off and got into bed and let sleep take over.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N New chapter baby :) Read and enjoy Much love**

* * *

It was Monday morning and Meredith's first day back to work since Derek had started working at the hospital. Meredith was glad that her anniversary fell on Derek's first day and she hoped that they wouldn't bump into each other whilst at work. Meredith woke up looked at the alarm clock and it said 5.55am "Why do I always wake up 5 minutes before my alarm goes off" she huffed. Meredith dragged herself out of bed and downstairs to the kitchen where Izzie, George and Alex are eating breakfast. "Morning" Meredith said whilst pouring herself a cup of coffee "MMM that is better than sex" she giggled.

"You're obviously having sex with the wrong people" Alex replied.

Meredith sat down next to Izzie and took the piece of toast she was just about to eat right out of her hand. "HEY THAT'S MINE" Izzie shouted.

"Don't you mean it was yours" Meredith corrected her. "Alex it's nice to see you tidied up" Meredith said.

"Well Christina left after you went to bed and there was nothing on the TV so I thought what the hell" he replied. The interns all raced upstairs to get ready for work. Meredith hadn't spoken to her wife since last night so she pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent a text to her wife whilst she was brushing her teeth.

**Meredith: Hey baby. It's my first day back and my first shift since Derek started working I'm dreading it I got a feeling it's going to be one hell of a day Love you baby xxx**

Meredith walked downstairs grabbed her car keys and shouted up to the other three "I'm leaving for work if you aren't in the car in 5 minutes I'm leaving."

Alex, George and Izzie ran down the stairs and into Meredith's car. "So Mer you going to tell me, where you was on the weekend" Izzie questioned.

"I went to see an old friend in LA" Meredith lied. Meredith pulled up outside the hospital and parked her car and the interns raced towards the locker room because they didn't want to be late for rounds. Meredith got changed into her scrubs and put her lab coat on; she checked her phone one last time but still no text off her wife.

The interns walked over to Bailey to get their assignments for the day "Yang your with Shepherd, Grey your with Sloan, Karev and O'Malley you're in the pit, Stevens and Avery you're in the clinic and Kepner you're with Robbins" Bailey ordered.

Meredith walked to the elevator when the doors opened she seen the one person she was trying to avoid. "Meredith are you getting in" Derek asked.

"NO I'D RATHER TAKE THE STAIRS" she snapped back. Meredith walked along the corridor trying to find Mark.

"There you are Mer, here's the chart for today's case" Mark said.

Meredith started to read the chart "You're doing a SRS really" Meredith asked.

"Yes Mer, I heard you might need cheering up so I asked for you to be the intern on my case" Mark replied.

"Your sweet Mark and really are the best brother in the world" Meredith confessed.

Meredith and Mark walked into the patient's room Meredith presented the case "Daniel Gibson,34, in for sexual reassignment surgery" Meredith stated.

Mark walked over to the patient and smiled "It's Donna Gibson she has been living as Donna for the past 2 years Meredith keep up" he stated.

"There is my knight in shining poly-cotton" Donna giggles.

"Donna this is my little sister and the best intern in the hospital Doctor Grey and she will be operating on you with me today" Mark replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you Doctor Grey" Donna replied whilst shaking Meredith's hand.

"Meredith can you run Donna's pre-op labs to make sure everything is good to go" Mark asks.

Donna's wife Vicky looked at Mark and then Donna "So is the surgery going to be today" she asks.

"Yes, you excited Donna" Mark asked.

"Excited doesn't begin to cover it" Donna replied. Mark holds her hand in comfort and reassures her everything will be okay.

It was lunchtime and all the interns were down in the tunnels eating lunch expect for Alex."So what you and Sloan working on today is it a tummy tuck or a boob job" Avery joked.

Meredith took a bite out of her sandwich and looked at Jackson "Actually were doing a SRS" she bragged.

"You got to be kidding me" Jackson replied.

Christina threw a chip at Meredith "I hate you" she muttered.

Meredith leaned over and swatted Christina's knee "You do not" she replied.

Alex come running down to the tunnels with the biggest smile on his face. "What are you smiling at" Meredith asked.

He sat down on one of the gurneys and looked at his friends "Well I have just seen the sexiest woman ever" he bragged.

"Where to?" Jackson questioned.

"In the chief's office she had the longest most gorgeous legs and a big rack and round arse" he replied.

"Alex why have you got to be such a perv" April asked.

"Believe me when you see her it will even turn your virgin mind gay" he laughed. The interns spent the next 45 minutes eating and laughing.

"Right I'm being paged back to work I go hi hoe hi hoe it's back to work I go" Meredith sang.

"If any of you see that hot woman page me she is somebody I would like to get to know" Alex confessed.

Meredith was on her way to pick Donna's lab results up when she bumped into Jackson "Mer that woman Alex was talking about is actually very hot, we got a bet on to see who can pull her first and we all know it's going to be me" Jackson bragged.

Meredith rolled her eyes "no wonder you boys are all single you are such man whores" she replied.

"We are not man whores, well I'm NOT" he snapped he didn't even wait for a sarcastic remark he just walked away.

Meredith arrived at the lab "Test results for Donna Williams" Meredith asked.

"Here you go Doctor Grey" the man replied handing over the results.

Meredith walked down the corridor towards Donna's room reading the test results and she had to stop Mark from going in the room and giving Donna good news. "Mark you need to come and read these results now" Meredith demanded.

"OK what's up" Mark asked whilst taking the test results "Shit" he mumbled.

"I know it's bad right" Meredith sighed. Meredith and Mark walked into Donnas room ready to give her the awful news. "

So Doctor Sloan are we ready to make me a woman?" Donna asked.

Meredith looked down to the floor and then looked at Donna "Donna we have your test results and I'm sorry but it's not good news" she said.

"What do you mean it's not good news?" Donna demanded an answer.

Mark grabbed hold of Donna's hand "You have breast cancer" Mark replied.

"So what does that mean?" Donna asked.

"It means we need to stop the hormones and start radiotherapy right away" Meredith replied.

"What happens if we do the surgery and I carry on taking the hormones and we treat the cancer as a woman" Donna inquired.

Meredith sat on the bed and took Donnas other hand in her own "the hormones would just continue to feed the cancer" Meredith answered.

"Well I want the surgery and I will fight the cancer as a woman" Donna hissed.

"We can't do that Donna" Mark admitted.

"I would rather die of cancer as a woman than live my life as a man so please Doctor Sloan do the surgery anyway" Donna pleaded.

Mark sighed "let me have a few days to think about it and research treatment options and get back to you."

Donna started to cry "Thank you Doctor Sloan" she sobbed.

Meredith and Mark left Donnas room together "Today has been a long day and I am ready for bed" Meredith huffed.

Mark hugged his little sister "Thanks for today Mer you were a real help" Mark admitted. Meredith walked to the locker room and changed out of her scrubs along with the other interns.

"Alex that hot woman is at the 3rd floor nurses station" Jackson said.

Alex finished getting changed ready to go and find his dream woman "Game on" he replied.

"Hey what about me" George questioned.

"Sorry bambi she is a woman and you're a little boy" Alex stated.

"George has just as much chance as you two" Izzie said. Before anyone could say anything George, Jackson and Alex were gone. "So which one do you think will win" Izzie asked.

"Alex I think" Meredith replied "who do you think Christina?"

Christina sat down on the bench and laughed "I think Alex to."

April walked into the locker room and got changed "the boys are all stood at the 3rd floor nurses station talking to a beautiful red head" she said.

Meredith looked up at April "A red head" she asked.

April took a sip of water and replied "Yes a long legged beautiful red head apparently she is our new OBGYN"

Meredith got up and walked out of the locker room without saying a word. The other interns were confused so they followed her. She was running to the 3rd floor nurses station. When she got there it felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her she just stood there shocked. It was a few minutes before Meredith could move again when she finally felt better she walked over to the woman and the interns. "Alex, George and Jackson why exactly are you hitting on MY wife" Meredith snapped.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N shorter chapter than all my others ! Abit of Daddy and Daughter time :)**

* * *

Alex, George and Jackson all looked at Meredith with blank expressions.

"She's" George said

"Your" Alex joined in

"Wife" Jackson asked still stunned.

Christina walked over to the group and looked at Meredith and started laughing "Mer stop screwing with them, you're not married or gay for that matter."

"By the look on her face I don't think she is screwing with them" Izzie stated.

Meredith looked at Addison and could see the hurt on her wife's face. Addison didn't even look at Meredith she just walked away towards the on call room. Meredith looked at her friends and then at her wife she had to choose between explaining to them or saving her marriage.

Meredith ran down the corridor to the one call room she tried to open the door but Addison had locked it. "Addison open this door now" Meredith snapped.

"NO GO AWAY" Addison shouted back. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU SO CAN YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Meredith started to bang the door "Addison I am not leaving until you open the door" she replied. Meredith knew her wife was stubborn and the look on Addison's face when Christina said she wasn't married gave Meredith an idea that Addison wouldn't be coming out of that room for a while. "ADDISON GREY MONTGOMERY IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR I WILL BREAK IT DOWN" Meredith threatened. Meredith looked back to see her friends were watching everything that was happening. "Addison let me explain, just open the door baby" Meredith pleaded. Addison unlocked the door and Meredith pushed it open "Baby, I'm so sorry just let me explain" she sobbed. Addison looked at Meredith and walked past her wife not even saying a word. Meredith was just about to run after Addison when Richard walked around the corner.

Meredith looked at her dad and collapsed to the floor in tears. Richard leant down and wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Meredith what's happened?" he asked.

"Addison...Knows...I...didn't...tell...Anyone...we ...were...Married" she sobbed.

Richard picked Meredith up off the floor and led her to his office he closed the door and looked at his daughter he couldn't believe how broken she looked. "Meredith tell me exactly what happened" Richard asked.

"Well...Everyone..." she started to sob

"Stop crying and then tell me" he interrupted her "You know I can't understand you when you cry". Richard walked over to his desk and grabbed a box of tissues and a bottle of scotch out of the draw and poured a glass for Meredith.

Meredith looked up at her father "WHY HAVE YOU GOT A BOTTLE OF SCOTCH DAD?" she shouted.

Richard looked at his daughter and there was a fire in her eyes that scared him "Meredith It was a present for Marks birthday but you need it more" he replied.

"Oh that's okay then" she muttered "You better not be lying about it either".

"Hey you've stopped crying" Richard laughed

"Well when I think my dad might be drinking again I get angry not sad" she replied. Meredith downed the whole glass of scotch and started drinking it from the bottle.

Richard took the bottle out of Meredith's hand "you might be old enough to drink but I'm not letting you drink yourself into oblivion" he nagged.

"It's the only thing that will help" she sighed trying to get the bottle back off her dad.

"Meredith I know what alcohol does and help is not one of the things" he said "now tell me what happened."

Meredith grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes "everyone was talking about this sexy woman that was walking around the halls, so the boys had a bet to see which one could pull her" Meredith explained.

"Go on" Richard said.

"When we were all changing in the locker room, April said that the woman was a leggy red head who was our new OBGYN. I put 2 and 2 together and worked out it was Addison so I ran up to the 3rd floor nurses station and asked them why they were hitting on my wife and then Christina said I weren't married and then Addison freaked out" she sighed.

Meredith stood up and walked towards the door but Richard grabbed her wrist "Mer just give her some space" he said.

"Dad when have you known me to give anyone space" Meredith replied.

He looked at Meredith and sighed "that is true you're like your mother when it comes to giving people space."

Meredith looked at Richard and sighed "do you think Addison will forgive me?"

Richard put his hand on Meredith's knee looked his daughter in the eye and said "Meredith Montgomery Grey you and your wife will be fine, you have been through a lot in the last 9 years and only the strongest couples stay together through everything."

"That's true, look at you and mum you have stayed together through raising two terrible children, having a lesbian daughter, alcoholism and Alzheimer's" Meredith stated.

"Two terrible children?" Richard asked.

"Yes Mark and Derek." Meredith giggled "I am the perfect child"

"Meredith all three of you are perfect, having a lesbian daughter is a blessing, alcoholism was a terrible thing on my part and your mother stayed with me through it so I will stay with her through the Alzheimer's" Richard replied.

Meredith smiled at her dad kissed him on the cheek "thanks dad you always know what to say, I'm going to go home and have a shower, grab some food and maybe go to sleep."

"I think that might be a good idea, then you and Addison can sort everything out in the morning" he replied. Meredith stood up and walked towards the door "night dad, love you" she said.

"I love you to Meredith, good night." He replied.

Meredith arrived home and looked around the house to see if Addison was in but the house was empty. She walked over to the fridge pulled out some leftover pizza and warmed it up. She picked up her phone and rang Addison but it went straight to voice-mail "Addison when you get this ring me!" Meredith demanded. Meredith walked upstairs and decided the shower could wait all she really wanted to do was sleep. She led down on her bed not even bothering to take her clothes off or get under the covers she let sleep take over her, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Last chapter of the night so R/R hope you enjoy it much love**

* * *

It was 5:30am when Meredith's alarm started ringing she turned it off and rolled back over. She was just about to go back to sleep when Izzie came barging into her bedroom. "Meredith if you don't get up your going to be late" she warned.

Meredith opened one eye looked at Izzie and sighed "I'm not going to work today."

Izzie sat on the end of Meredith's bed "what do you mean you're not going to work, you're an intern you have to go in" she replied.

"No I don't I'm staying here and not moving" Meredith huffed. Izzie got up and walked out of Meredith's bedroom and pulled out her phone and sent a text to Christina.

**Izzie: There is something wrong with Meredith can you come and see what's up?**

**Christina: Yeah I will be over now, maybe I will find out why she didn't tell us she was married.**

Christina arrived ten minutes later and walked upstairs to find Izzie and George standing outside Meredith's room. "Can't you two do anything" she asked.

Izzie looked at Christina and sighed "I tried and she didn't move that's why I text you."

Christina walked into Meredith's room "GET UP!" she shouted.

"I have a feeling a bad one so I'm staying in bed" she replied.

"You have a feeling, Okay what kind of feeling" she asked.

Meredith rolled over and sighed "like I might die."

" Today? Tomorrow? In fifty years? We're all going to die eventually. Now we're late. Let's go!" She demanded.

"Christina, Come on". Meredith muttered.

Christina sat down on Meredith's bed "Okay. This is me being supportive "she replied.

Meredith looked at Christina "Really?" Meredith questioned.

"Yeah. Okay .Fine. I'm totally supportive. Go." She replied.

Meredith sat up whilst trying to hide her tears "Okay. The woman I'm in love with turned up to find out that I haven't told anyone that I'm married or gay I think that she might ask for a divorce" Meredith sobbed. "Do you know, I can't remember the last time we kissed? Because you never think the last time's going to be the last time - you think there will be more. You think you have forever, but you don't." Meredith lied back down and wiped her tears away.

"Stop crying, everything will work out and she will not divorce you I'm sure you will get to kiss her again" Christina stated.

"Plus my conditioner decided to stop working and I think I have brittle bones. I just - I just need something to happen. I need a sign that things are going to be okay. I need a reason to go on. I need some hope! And in the absence of hope, I need to stay in bed a feel like I might die today" she replied.

Christina stared at Meredith then threw back the sheets "Whatever. Everybody has problems. Now get your ass out of bed and get to work. Now! Move, move,move!" she yells. Christina opens the bedroom door and sees George and Izzie "We're good to go" she says.

Thirty minutes later Meredith arrives at the hospital and heads to the locker room. She starts to get changed but has a feeling someone is staring at her she stops getting changed and looks at her friends who are all staring at her. "Fine you each can ask one question" she sighs.

"How long have you been married?" April asks.

"When did you figure out you was gay" Izzie questions.

"Do you really love her" George sighs.

"Where did you meet her and does she have a sister" Jackson asks

"Why didn't you tell us about her" Christina wondered.

"How hot is the sex" Alex laughed.

Meredith looked at her friends and sat on the floor " We have been together for 9 years and married for 8,Iv'e always known I was gay but when I was about 14 I really figured out I was, Yes I love her more than anything in this world, We met about 10 years ago she was engaged to my brother and yes Jackson she does, I didn't tell you about her because I was scared what you all might think and trust you to ask that question Alex, the sex between me and Addison is so very hot" she replied.

Her friends just looked at her trying to process what she had just told them before any of them could reply Bailey stormed through the door "ROUNDS IN 30 SECONDS PEOPLE" she shouted. The interns finished their rounds and reported back to Bailey to get their assignments for the day. Meredith hoped that she would be Addison's intern but knew it wouldn't happen. "Grey you're in the pit, Karev you're with Montgomery, Kepner you're with Robbins, O'Malley you're with Altman, Stevens you're with Sloan and Avery you're in the clinic."Bailey said.

Meredith walked over to Alex and grabbed his arm "if you say anything to my wife that is out of order I will chop off your fingers and feed them to you" she threatened. Alex didn't even reply he just walked off.

Alex walked up to NICU to find Addison "Doctor Montgomery I'm on your service today" he said.

"And you are" she asked.

"I'm Alex Karev we met yesterday I'm surprised you don't recognise me" he replied.

Addison looked Alex up and down "why would I recognise you?" she asked.

"Well because I'm hot" he bragged.

"Oh do you have a temperature do you need to go and lie down" she asked.

Alex started to reply "no I mean" but before he could finish what he was saying Addison interrupted him

"I know exactly what you mean Doctor Karev and flirting with me won't get you very far you're not my type."

Alex started to blush he could see why Meredith was in love with this woman she was amazing and so Alex's type. "Well what I've heard is that you used to date men and as your marriage is going down the toilet I just thought maybe you might want to go back to men and I'd be a great way to start" he bragged.

Addison looked at him completely gob smacked at his reply. "There are a few things you need to learn Doctor Karev, 1. Even if I was going back to men which I'm not I wouldn't pick you even if you was the last man on earth, 2. I love my wife more than anything in the world and my marriage is not going down the toilet and last 4 sentences that you said to me can be thought as sexual harassment but I'm sure you don't want that to happen now do you" she warned.

"Umm...Sorry...Doctor...Montgomery" he stuttered.

"Good, I didn't think so now when you are working with me you won't speak unless you're spoken to got it" she demanded.

Addison was paged to the pit there was a pregnant woman who was in a car crash and had stomach cramps and lots of bleeding. Addison walked through the doors to the pit and was brought face to face with her wife. Meredith looked straight into Addison's eyes and smiled. Whenever Meredith smiled at Addison it always melted her heart and this time was no different. Addison looked over to Karev and shouted "KAREV STOP FLIRTING WITH THAT NURSE AND FIND OUT WHICH ROOM OUR PATIENT IS IN."

Meredith's smile fell "she's in trauma room 2 Karev" she replied.

Addison walked over to the trauma room and examined her patient "hey Lauran I'm Doctor Montgomery and this is Doctor Karev we will be looking after you and your baby today" she said. "Karev go find me a portable ultra sound and get Sloan in here to have a look at these cuts they have glass in them" she stated. Whilst Addison waited on the portable ultra sound she went to find Meredith. "Hey" she whispered in her wife's ear.

Meredith turned around "god you startled me, I guess you're not mad at me anymore" she asked.

Addison looked at Meredith and sighed "I'm not mad anymore I'm just very hurt."

Meredith reached over and put her hand on top of Addison's "I'm so sorry will you come home tonight so I can explain and we can work through this" she asked.

"I will come home but I'm not sure if we can work through this" Addison muttered. Addison went back to her patient "Did you get the portable ultra sound Doctor Karev" Addison asked.

Alex handed the monitor over to Addison. "Thank you now how long until Sloan gets here" she asked.

Before Alex could reply Mark walked through the door "Your knight in shining armour is here" Mark laughed.

"Mark how many times have I told you I found my princess so you services are no longer needed so just treat this patient!" Addison snapped.

"What got your panties in a twist" Mark replied.

"Well her marriage is coming to an end and she doesn't want any help from me" Alex muttered.

"What did you say Karev" Mark snapped.

Addison put the cold gel on her patients belly but she couldn't hear a heartbeat. She always hated this part of her job she had to tell this woman that her perfectly healthy baby boy who was alive and kicking this morning is now dead."Mark, Alex can you give me a second alone with Lauren please" Addison asked.

Both men walked out of the room and Addison sat down next to Lauren and grabbed her hand "I'm so sorry Lauren but there is no heartbeat" Addison sighed.

"OH MY GOD" Lauren started to cry.

"I'm so sorry" Addison muttered "We will have to deliver the baby when a room becomes available"

Addison walked out of the room to give Lauren some space and she bumped into Meredith "Addison why have I heard from 4 different people that our marriage is over" she asked.

Addison looked at the floor then back to Meredith "that's because it might be" she sobbed.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N New chapter :) Thanks for the reviews :) Abit of drama is coming **

**R/R**

* * *

Meredith watched Addison walk off and thought about following her but decided it was best if she left her alone. Meredith walked up to Christina who was sat filling out some charts "hey can you cover for me "Meredith asked.

"Yeah what's up are you okay?" she replied.

Meredith tried to wipe away her tears without letting Christina see them "yeah I'm okay I just need to get some air" Meredith sobbed. Meredith walked out to the parking lot and found a bench and sat down on it she tried to stop herself from crying but she couldn't help it she felt as if her whole life was falling apart. It began to rain and normally Meredith hated the rain but today it seemed rather refreshing.

Meredith sat on the bench for another ten minutes just letting the rain fall over her. She was just about to get up when somebody grabbed her from behind and pulled her to the ground. She went to scream but they held their hand over her mouth and punched her in the face with the other. Meredith tried to fight off the person holding her down she bit their hand and got another punch in the face. "If you stop fighting me this will go a lot faster" he hissed.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME NOW!" Meredith spat back. The man ripped Meredith scrub top off and she was left there in nothing but a bra and her scrub bottoms.

Meredith put all her strength into her right hand and scratched the man's face "OW you fucking bitch" he shouted as he grabbed her wrist and snapped it. The man stood up and unbuckled his belt "you're going to enjoy every second of this" he demanded.

Meredith tried to kick him away but he booted her in the ribs and pulled down her scrub bottoms. "Get off of me" she shouted.

"I've seen the way you look at me whilst we are at work I know you want me" he bragged. The man leaned into kiss Meredith he pushed her tongue into her mouth and she bite it "You're not making this easy are you I suggest you let this happen or I will go in there and find your wife. She's the pretty red head isn't she I bet she is great in the sack" he threatened.

"You won't touch my wife" she spat back.

The man was just about to pull down Meredith knickers when Mark dragged him off her "GET THE FUCK OFF MY SISTER" he yelled. Mark kicked the man in the face and knocked him unconscious he took his jacket off and wrapped it round Meredith.

Meredith started to sob "Mark I thought he was going to rape me." He stood up, called the police and paged Richard to meet him in the pit. The police were there in minutes and dragged the man away.

Mark looked at Meredith she looked so broken "come on sis let's get you cleaned up" he sighed.

Meredith looked up at Mark "I don't know what would of happened if you hadn't of found me" she cried.

"Shhh Mer you don't have to think about that" he cooed.

"Mark I don't want Addison to see me like this please don't page her" she begged.

Mark walked Meredith into the ER trying his hardest to hide her from everyone. He took her into trauma room one where Richard and Bailey were waiting for them. "Oh Meredith" Richard cried.

Meredith looked at her dad and then looked at the floor "I'm fine dad just a few bruises" she sighed.

Mark put his arm around Meredith and kissed her forehead "Meredith you don't need to be brave for us" he muttered.

"I'm not being brave for you I'm being brave for myself that man could of raped me and I didn't stop him" she confessed.

"Meredith I seen the beating that man took, you did everything you could" Mark replied.

Meredith started to cry "Is Addison in surgery?"

Bailey walked over to Meredith and put her hand on her shoulder "Yes she's doing a c-section the patient was in a crash and the baby didn't make it but I'm sure if we page her she could get someone to cover for her" Bailey replied.

"NO! I don't want her to see me" she snapped back.

"Meredith she is your wife she will want to be here" Richard sighed.

"Just fix me up so I can go home" Meredith huffed.

"Meredith you have a broken wrist, a broken cheek bone, a few cracked ribs and a broken eye socket. We will not just fix you up and send you home" Bailey snapped.

"Do you want us to page one of your friends to come and sit with you?"Mark asked.

"Can you just get Christina for me" Meredith asked."She was sat filling in charts"

"She was but Addison needed another intern and asked her" Richard replied.

"Can you page her but not tell her why" Meredith sighed.

Mark paged Christina and within 5 minutes she was there by her best friend's side. "Thanks for leaving the surgery to sit with me it means a lot" Meredith confessed.

"You're my person of course I was going to be here" Christina replied.

"Addison doesn't know why you scrubbed out does she" Meredith asked.

Christina put her hand on her friends shoulder and smiled "No she doesn't"

Meredith just sat there in a daze everybody was coming and going and all she could think about was Addison was going to leave her when she found out. "Dad I need to go home please just let me go home" Meredith begged.

"Mer you know it's not possible we need to put a cast on your wrist and take you for a CT to see if you got any internal bleeding" Richard sighed.

"Dad, please" Meredith sobbed.

"Meredith I will make a deal with you if you let us take you to CT and if you have no internal bleeding and you let me page Addison I will let you go home" Bailey stated.

"I want a doctor with you at all times if you are going home and as you are married to one it is a perfect fix" Richard said

"I also live with three and I'm sure they will all take care of me" Meredith stated.

"NO IF YOU DON'T LET ME PAGE ADDISON AND LET HER TAKE YOU HOME, YOU WILL BE STAYING OVERNIGHT" Richard shouted.

Meredith stood up and walked over to the door "I'M GOING HOME AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME" she yelled.

Bailey stood in the way of the door "Meredith you are not going home your pretty tiny I could take you down" Bailey warned.

Meredith started to giggle "Bailey will you go and get my wife please."

Bailey looked at Meredith and smiled "Of course I can, make sure she doesn't leave Mark and Christina you are on Meredith watch 2013."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N New chapter and my longest one I've written. Addison finds out Meredith has been attacked see what she thinks about it !**

**A/N Hope you like it R/R**

* * *

Addison was in the middle of her C-section she tried to deliver the baby naturally but it was stuck and the mother was too upset to try and push. She had her favourite song blasting through the OR and she was feeling great even if her marriage was hitting the rocks. Bailey walked into the OR ready to shatter Addison's happy mood. "Doctor Montgomery Grey you are needed down in the pit ASAP" Bailey stated.

Addison looked up at Bailey "What is it Bailey I'm in the middle of this C-section and I have 3 mums in labour that I have to go and check on" she replied.

"Addison it's Meredith she needs you" Bailey muttered.

"Wait...What...Meredith...Is...Hurt" Addison stuttered as she knocked the instrument tray over.

"She's in trauma room one just get down there I will close up here" Bailey replied.

Addison ran down to the pit and pushed the door open to trauma room one and what she saw broke her heart but she didn't cry because she had to be strong for her wife. "Meredith what happened baby" Addison asked. Mark, Christina and Richard looked at Meredith and Addison and decided to give them some space so they all backed out of the room. Addison sat down next to Meredith and took her broken wrist in her hand and kissed it "Baby you need to tell me what happened" Addison sighed.

Meredith looked up at Addison and started to cry "shhh Meredith you don't need to tell me yet if you don't want" Addison cooed.

"No I need to tell you, you're my wife you need to know" Meredith whimpered.

"It looks like you have gone three rounds with Mike Tyson" Addison giggled.

Meredith started to laugh "Ow don't make me laugh it hurts" she winced. "After you told me you didn't know if we could work through everything I went for a walk to get some space and gather my thoughts and some man attacked me" She sobbed.

Addison wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her forehead "oh baby did he...did...he" Addison muttered.

"No he would have if Mark hadn't saved me I tried my hardest to fight back but then I just thought what's the point then he said if I didn't let him have sex with me he was going to hurt you so I kicked and screamed and then Mark showed up" she replied.

"This is all my fault if I hadn't of told you I didn't know if we was going to work you wouldn't have gone for a walk and it wouldn't have happened." Addison mumbled.

Meredith put her hand under Addison's chin and pulled her face towards her own and gave her wife the most loving kiss she could muster without hurting herself. "Addison it is not your fault don't you dare think that" Meredith replied "Just take me home please I just want to curl up in bed with my wife and forget about everything."

Addison put her hand on Meredith's knee and rubbed it "Yes I will take you home and for tonight we can forget about everything but we have a lot of stuff to discuss when you're feeling better" Addison stated.

"Addison if your only taking me home because of what happened and you have no intention of staying with me then I don't want you to take me home I will stay at Marks" Meredith replied.

"Meredith you are my wife in sickness and in health and all the rest of it, just because I am hurt it doesn't mean I have any intention of leaving you." Addison confessed. "You are my best friend, my soul mate and my one true love no matter what happens between us we work through because even on my very darkest of days you are the one person that I need."

Meredith smiled at Addison and laced their fingers together "Let's go home" Meredith sighed.

Addison stood up and opened the door to find Richard, Mark and Christina stood outside "Is she ready to go home" she asked.

"No she still needs a CT to check for internal bleeding, did she try and get you to take her home" Richard replied.

"Well Addison never says no to me so I thought I would give it a shot" Meredith smiled.

Addison walked back to her wife's side "Meredith Montgomery Grey what would of happened if I had taken you home and you would of died" Addison asked.

"Well then I would be dead and your life would be simple" Meredith sighed.

Addison swatted Meredith's knee "Don't you dare say that, my life would be even more complicated if you were dead and if you say that again you will wish you were dead" Addison threatened.

Before Meredith could come back with a stupid remark Derek walked through the door "Aww trouble in paradise sis" he mocked.

"What the hell are you doing here my day has been too messed up to have you in it" Meredith spat.

"Dad wanted me to check if you were all intact but I see now is not a good idea" Derek replied.

Derek walked out of the trauma room at the same time Izzie was coming to take Meredith to her CT. Izzie looked up and Derek and smiled "Nice to see you Doctor Shepherd."

"You to Doctor Stevens" Derek replied as he walked off.

"Please don't tell me you slept with him" Meredith asked.

"No, well not today anyway" Izzie replied.

Meredith looked at Izzie in shock "Iz I told you not to sleep with him and you did it anyway" she mumbled.

"Meredith we will not talk about this. Today is about you and not whether or not Izzie is screwing Devil Derek" Addison said.

Meredith climbed into the CT machine and tried to close her eyes and not think about anything that happened today but it was really hard. Every time she closed her eyes she seen her attacker faces. After her CT was finally over Izzie wheeled her back to the trauma room. "CT is all done, can I please go home" Meredith asked.

Addison looked at her wife and smiled "You have only just got back from CT will you give me chance to look at your results."

Meredith looked at her wife "What do you mean give YOU a chance to look at my results" Meredith questioned.

"Well I want to be extra sure that everything is okay before I take you home" Addison replied.

"You're so bossy Mrs Grey Montgomery" Meredith laughed.

"You know you love it Mer" Addison bragged.

"The only room I like you to be bossy in is OURS" Meredith replied.

Before Addison could say anything back Richard and Bailey came into the room with Meredith's results. "Mer you are very lucky you have no internal bleeding so Addison can take you home" Richard stated.

Meredith fist bumped the air "YES" she shouted.

Richard kissed his daughter and daughter in-law good bye "Doctor Stevens it's your lucky day I'm giving you the day off to go home and look after my girls" Richard said.

"Thanks Doctor Webber, I will make sure they both are okay" Izzie replied.

Addison helped her wife into a wheel chair and pushed her out to the car and helped her into it. "Right let's get you home" Addison sighed.

Addison drove her wife and Izzie home the whole drive she kept glancing over to check Meredith was okay. "Iz do you mind taking Meredith in the house I need to make a phone call" Addison asked.

"Are you okay baby?" Meredith asked.

"Yes I just need to make sure that Amelia is not squatting in my house" Addison laughed.

Izzie helped Meredith into the house and when Addison knew they were out of sight she broke down. She leaned against the car and just cried and cried. When she finally stopped she pulled her phone out and sent a text to her sister.

**Addison: The last few days have been hell. I found out Meredith didn't tell anyone she was gay or married I didn't know if we could work through it and to top it off Meredith got attacked by a worker at the hospital. Amelia I just don't know what to do xxx**

**Amelia: OMG is Meredith okay ? xxx**

**Addison: Yes she is okay now. Izzie her roommate has taken her in the house I needed some air. She is my entire world and I don't know what I would of done if he had raped her I'm so glad Mark got there in time xxx**

**Amelia: Everything will work out in the end I promise. Just be there for your wife xxx**

Addison put her phone away and walked into the house she found Izzie in the kitchen "Hey Iz where's Meredith" Addison asked.

"She went straight up to bed she was exhausted" Izzie replied "Do you want a glass of wine Addison"

"Yes please that would be nice" Addison sighed "Do you think she is going to okay Iz"

Izzie took a sip of her wine and smiled at Addison "Meredith is strong I'm sure she will be okay."

Addison downed her glass of wine and poured herself another. "Yes she is, after everything she has been through she needs to be" Addison replied. "Izzie can I ask you something"

"Yes go for it" Izzie replied.

"Do you actually like Derek or is it because Meredith told you not to sleep with him " Addison asked.

"I think I could really like him, can I ask you something" Izzie replied.

"Yes you can" Addison sighed knowing exactly what Izzie wanted to know.

"What happened with you, Derek and Meredith" she asked.

Addison took a big sip of her wine "Well I met Derek in our intern year and everything was great for the first year or so but then one day I met Meredith and she knocked the wind out of me, I always had a feeling I liked girls but pushed it deep down until I met her. I denied my feeling for her for nearly a year until I found out I was pregnant with Derek's baby and Meredith was the first person I told and she comforted me and told me everything was going to be okay and she was there for me then I kissed her. I always thought she didn't feel the same but she did and we made love for the first time and it was amazing but Derek walked in on us and Meredith ran after him but he attacked her and I got in the way and he pushed me down the stairs and I got rushed to hospital. I lost the baby so he kicked me out of our apartment and I moved in with Meredith a year later we got married and we have now been together for 9 years " Addison replied.

"Wow I didn't expect any of that" Izzie said completely shocked.

"No nobody every does, Izzie if you want to sleep with Derek then that is your choice but can you not do it in this house and if you are going to just be careful" Addison warned.

Izzie just smiled she didn't know how to respond and she didn't want to piss Addison off. Addison cleaned up the kitchen and went to check on her wife. Meredith was finally asleep so Addison didn't want to wake her but didn't want to go to sleep anywhere other than by her wife's side so she quietly slid into the bed, kissed Meredith's forehead and just led there staring at her wife's chest going in and out making sure she was still breathing. She couldn't believe that this had happened to her beautiful wife and then she remembered what Meredith had said about not seeing the point in fighting the man and knew that when Meredith woke up she needed to know what she meant by that. Addison closed her eyes and let sleep take over.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Sorry I've taken so long to update my laptop broke and I needed to wait until xmas to get my new one :)**

**A/N I now have a new laptop so with the xmas period over I can start to update again :) Hope you enjoy the chapter abit of fluff**

* * *

It was 4am when Meredith woke up; she looked over to her sleeping wife and decided not to get out of bed so she just lay there staring at Addison. She didn't want to wake Addison up because she knew she would want to talk about everything that had happened in the last few days and Meredith just wasn't ready for that. Another three more hours went by with Meredith just staring at Addison going over everything in her head; she knew she had a lot of explaining to do. Addison was stubborn at the best of times and Meredith knew she wasn't going to let her get away with what she had done. Meredith decided it was now or never so she leaned over and kissed Addison on the cheek. Addison opened her one eye and looked at Meredith "A kiss on the cheek is not going to make everything better Mer" Addison stated.

Meredith smiled weakly at Addison and winced because it hurt her jaw "I know it's not going to make everything better Addie but it's a start" she replied.

Addison climbed out of bed and tied her robe around her "I'm going to make a cup of coffee so you have about ten minutes to start making up excuses" Addison snapped. She walked out of the bedroom and slammed the door.

Just as Meredith was about to climb out of bed there was a knock at the door "Come in" she shouted. Izzie opened the door slowly and smiled. "What's up Iz?" Meredith asked.

Izzie walked over to Meredith's bed and sat on the edge of it. "I heard Addison storm out so I just came to check on you" she replied. Izzie smiled and handed Meredith a cup of coffee "here it looks like you might need this" she joked.

Meredith took the cup out of Izzie's hand and took a sip of the coffee "Thanks, this is just what I needed and thanks for coming to check on me. I'm OK at the moment whether I stay OK depends on what happens when my wife gets back up here" she sighed.

Izzie smiled at Meredith and thought about the conversation she had with Addison last night. "Everything will be fine Mer, just Addison is a bit hurt and very pissed off. Maybe it's best if you just tell her the truth and don't come up with one of your famous Meredith Grey excuses" Izzie giggled.

Meredith took another sip of her coffee and leaned over to get some pain killers "Getting attacked hurts like a bitch" she giggled. She took two pain killers and finished the rest of her coffee. "Iz you couldn't lean over and grab me that mirror for me" Meredith asked. Izzie leaned over grabbed the mirror and gave it to Meredith. Meredith looked in the mirror and started to sob "If she wasn't going to leave me before I'm sure she will now look at me."

Izzie put her hand on Meredith's knee and patted it "Come on Mer even all messed up your still beautiful" she replied.

Before Meredith could say anything Addison walked through the door and smiled "Izzie is right sweetie, you look just as beautiful as the day I met you." Addison walked over to the bed and kissed Meredith on the forehead. "Iz do you mind giving us some space" Addison asked.

Izzie stood up smiled at her friends and left the room. "Addie if you're going to leave me will you just do it already, I can't deal with knowing how much I've hurt you and I don't see the point in fighting for you if you don't want me to." Meredith sighed.

Addison stood up walked over to the door, Meredith expected her to walk out on her but instead she shut the door and walked back over to Meredith and slapped her good wrist. "Meredith Grey Montgomery you don't get to say that you don't see the point in fighting you have been saying that a lot and I am sick of hearing it. I am very hurt that nobody knew I existed so I want you to go from the top and explain everything to me and NO Meredith Grey excuses got it?" she warned.

Meredith looked at Addison and grabbed hold of her hand "Listen to me,Addie I love you more than anything, I am so sorry I didn't tell anyone about you but and before you say this is NOT a excuse, I was a intern and just tried to fit in it's hard to be the chiefs daughter,Mark Sloan's little sister and Ellis Grey's child that she never wanted. You were the only good part of my life and I kinda wanted to keep you all to myself, I knew the moment everyone found out they would want the ins and outs about you and I just couldn't deal with them judging me" she sighed.

Addison let go of Meredith's hand,stood up and started pacing the room "Mer I just don't know what to say, you have never been ashamed of us" she replied.

Meredith stood up and walked over to Addison."Addie I am not now or have I ever been ashamed of us, you are my life, my everything if I didn't have you in my life...well it wouldn't be worth living" Meredith sobbed. "I love everything about you baby, I'm so sorry for not telling them and for making you think that I didn't love you but don't ever think anything different, you are the only reason I get up in the morning I have never loved anyone the way I love you, you complete me Addison Montgomery Grey. Please forgive me and I will spend every day making it up to you"

Addison led her wife over to their bed and sat her down she then knelled in-front of her "OK Mer I forgive you for this but now I have one question left to ask you and It has been playing on my mind since you said it. Why did you say you didn't see the point in fighting when that monster attacked you" she asked.

Meredith looked down at her wife and seen the hurt in her eyes she knew Addison wanted the truth but she didn't know whether she could handle it but thought here goes nothing. "Well when he attacked me my first instinct was to fight him but I remembered that you didn't know if you wanted to be with me so I just led there and thought it must be karma I hurt you worse than I ever have so I decided that this must be what I deserve." she sobbed.

Addison stood up and wiped her wife's tears away. "I can tell you didn't know whether to tell me most probably because you didn't think I could handle the truth but I'm glad you did. It was not karma and you did NOT deserve what happened to you Mer don't ever think you did. You hurt me but I never wanted this to happen to you baby" she replied. Addison kissed Meredith's forehead and led her wife down on the bed and led down next to her. "Let's just stay in bed all day, just me and you OK" Addison asked.

Meredith leaned back into her wife's embrace "Addie..um..can..I..ask..you..something" she stuttered.

Addison leaned forward kissed Meredith's neck "Of course you can baby what's up" Addison asked.

"I totally understand if you say no because of everything that has happened but I think I'm ready to have a baby, so what do you say Addison Montgomery Grey ready to start a family?" Meredith asked.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Sorry I've taken so long to update but had a lot going on and couldn't write this for the life of me!**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Addison looked at Meredith completely shocked. "Mer, do you really mean it?" she asked.

Before Meredith had chance to reply Izzie walked into the bedroom "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything but Addison there is someone at the door who is saying she is your sister" she said.

Addison looked at Meredith and raised her eyebrows then looked back at Izzie "are you sure they said their my sister?" Addison asked.

Before Izzie could say anything Amelia came running into the bedroom and dived on the bed "God Meredith you do look rough." she laughed. She leaned over and gave Meredith a hug. "I hope you don't mind me popping by but Addison told me what happened so I got on the first plane to check you were both OK" she sighed.

Izzie backed out of the bedroom to give them all time to catch up. "Amelia you didn't need to get on a plane to check that we were OK" Addison replied. She was really happy that her sister was here but she picked the worst possible time to arrive. Meredith had just agreed to have a baby and Amelia turns up. "Umm Amy we was in the middle of something do you mind if I text Mark to come over and take you out for food?" Addison asked.

"Well thanks for that sis I know when I'm not wanted" she replied.

Addison gave Amelia the Montgomery stare letting her sister know she needed to leave. "Amelia here is my phone you can text Mark to come and pick you up. And before you even think of it having sex with Mark is not going for food so don't even think about dropping your panties for him!"she warned.

"I've been here five minutes and your already on my case,Meredith will you tell your wife I do have some self respect" Amelia replied.

"Amelia we all know you don't have any self respect when it comes to my brother so I agree with my wife KEEP YOUR PANTIES ON!" Meredith demanded.

Amelia didn't even say anything because she knew her sister's were right when it came to Mark she couldn't help but drop her panties for him. She grabbed Addison's phone and left her sister's to it.

Addison leaned over and kissed her wife's cheek trying not to hurt her. "I apologise for her turning up baby" she sighed "I told her what happened and I guess she took that to mean she had to come and check on us."

Meredith climbed out of bed "I'm going to grab a drink then we will talk" she replied.

Addison glared at her wife "I told you I was going to look after you so what drink do you want" she asked.

"No I will go, I want a bit of air as well" she sighed. Addison knew that Meredith was changing her mind about children already. Meredith walked downstairs into the kitchen to find Mark,Amelia,Alex and Izzie playing strip poker. "You have got to be kidding me, Amelia you have not even been here an hour and already you are half naked in my kitchen."

Mark stood up kissed his sister on the cheek. "How are you sis, your bruises are really coming out now do they hurt." he asked.

Meredith just grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge "I'm sorry but I can't speak to any of you when you are half naked, go play this somewhere else. The next time I come downstairs I want all of you to be gone" she warned.

Meredith walked back upstairs into her bedroom. "Your sister is half naked in our kitchen" she sighed.

Addison sat up in their bed "what do you mean our sister is half naked in the kitchen,please don't tell me she is with Mark" she replied.

Meredith climbed back into and handed Addison the bottle of water. "Whilst she is half naked in the kitchen she is YOUR sister, yes she is with Mark but also Izzie and Alex playing strip poker" she said.

"They are playing strip poker in the kitchen where I cook food, are you kidding me!" Addison snapped. She climbed out of bed and stormed downstairs. Amelia,Izzie,Alex and Mark were still in the kitchen playing strip poker. Alex was sat there naked with a sock covering his junk, Amelia was in nothing but her panties,Izzie was only missing her top and Mark was in his boxers. "I suggest all four of you get dressed and get out of this house before I make it impossible for any of you to operate again the only way you will see the inside of a OR is when you are being operated on!" she threatened.

"I think you need to get laid sis, you wouldn't normally have a problem with this you would normally be the one starting the game." Amelia muttered.

Addison left the kitchen without saying anything because she knew that she would blow her lid. She walked back upstairs to her wife. "It's like a frigging frat house down there, anybody would think they were teenagers not bloody adults" she whined.

Meredith grabbed her wife's hand "Lie down baby, I have a idea on how to relax you" she cooed.

Addison led down on the bed and Meredith straddled her back."Mer, sweetie I'm supposed to be looking after you" she sighed

"Addison baby will you just shut up and take your top off please" Meredith ordered. Addison pulled her top off and Meredith undone her wife's bra. Meredith started kissing down Addison's spine,she leaned over and grabbed the massage oil. She poured some on Addison's back and started to rub her wife's back. "I think you need looking after more than I do baby, you always keep everyone going no matter what you go through you always make sure I am OK before you start worrying about yourself,I may be battered and bruised but right now all I want to do is forget all about that and look after you" she confessed.

Addison couldn't help but moan at the work her wife's hands were doing, Meredith had always been amazing at giving massages and even though she had a broken wrist she was doing an amazing job with one hand. "Meredith this is amazing, please don't stop" Addison moaned.

Meredith tried her hardest to carry on but it was very hard with just one hand "Baby I really wish I could keep going but my hand is hurting" she sighed. Meredith climbed off her wife's back,pulled Addison into a sitting position and smiled at her. Addison decided she wasn't going to push Meredith into talking about having children because Meredith was like a deer if she spooked her to much she would run a mile. "Addison I really want you to listen to what I have to say OK?" she pleaded.

"Meredith we don't have to talk about anything now let's just relax today we have had such a rubbish week let's just not worry about anything expect eating,sleeping and watching films" she sighed.

"FOR GOD SAKE ADDISON GREY MONTGOMERY WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME" Meredith shouted.

Addison was shocked she couldn't believe Meredith just shouted at her. "Fine!" Addison snapped.

"Addison don't snap at me. I just want you to listen to me and really take in everything I'm saying. Addison I love you so much, I really don't know what I would do without you. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met in my whole life, the day you became my wife I was truly blessed I couldn't believe that I would get to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I am the worst person in the world and I spend most of my time treating you like crap. But I have two things to ask the first is the scariest thing I think I'm ever going to say but Addison I want us to start a family and I don't mean in a year or two I mean in the next few months, I always thought I wasn't cut out to be a mum but you will make a amazing mum and I can learn along the way. And I want you to carry the baby because you being pregnant with OUR baby will be the best thing in the world. And I thought we could get a sperm donor that is close to how I look so the baby will look like us both" she confessed.

Addison couldn't help but cry "Meredith that is the sweetest thing you have ever said. Yes of course I would carry our baby and finding a donor that resembles you is a great idea. But that was only one question what is the other?" she asked. Addison was pretty worried about the second thing.

Meredith climbed off the bed opened the bed side locker, pulled out a black box with a ring in it and knelled in front of Addison. "Addison I was wondering would you like to marry me again but this time with all our family and friends. I know I hid you away from everyone here but now I want to marry you in front of them to prove how much I love you. So what do you say want to become my wife again?" she asked.

Addison grabbed hold of Meredith's hand and pulled her up onto the bed. "Yes baby I would love to marry you again" she screeched "Now put that ring on my finger."


End file.
